Forever Love
by MissingMarauder
Summary: Story starts right after TMK, involves Liz & Jason figuring it all out and decided to fight for each other and their family. Also involves a little Scrubs and Carson.
1. Giving In

**_A/N: _This is something I was working on for a while then ignored for a while then picked up again. It starts right after the TMK stuff so it deals with finishing off that story line and then goes on from there. Depending on the response to this, I'm working on a sequel in my head that I may start. This story is already completed but I think I'm just going to upload one chapter a day until its all up. Uhm... I'm really bad at Spinelli's voice, sorry. I tried to stay as true to character as possible, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything... unfortunately.**

Viva Liason!

**Giving In**

"Elizabeth," he said barely above a whisper into the phone.

"Jason? How are you? Are your hands--," she began here eyes welling with unshed tears.

"My hands aren't completely healed yet, but they're fine. You're on speakerphone,"

"Oh," she said, her disappointment obvious.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…" he said trailing off knowing it wasn't the real, or well only, reason he was calling.

All he could think about was Elizabeth and the boys. He missed them, missed her stories, her eyes, her feel—and it had only been a few days. At times he wondered how he could go on living this half-life on the outskirts of the family he ached to call his own. Jake had gone nearly a year of his life without knowing his father and it pained Jason much worse than his hands to think that his son would grow up without truly knowing who he was. Then there was Cameron who needed love and stability, something Lucky had never truly been able to give the little boy, to grow into an honorable man. Jason couldn't think of his own son without wanting to be a father to Elizabeth's other little boy. However, the characteristically quiet and chivalrous enforcer wasn't going to push; and more than anything he wanted her to come to him, to want him as much as he wanted her.

"I'm fine, I miss you so much. I'm sorry, this sounds so selfish you're there regaining the use of your hands and all I can think about is how much I wish you were here, with me."

"You don't have to apologize, I miss you too,"

"I just feel like I'm going through the motions: waking up, making the kids breakfast, taking them to daycare, going to work, picking them up, making dinner, and all the while I'm slowly unraveling. I need you," she said feeling guilty as she continued to take from Jason. She took his support, his love, his son, without giving anything back. "They need you too," she said, it was barely a whisper, more to herself than to him.

"What was that?" he said hoping he'd heard her correctly. She sighed heavily before beginning.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about the support and stability you give me, and my boys need that. Cameron has had no continuity, no authority in his life, that's why he slams doors and played with matches and while Jake is too young now to understand any change, soon he won't be. They need you,"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm tired of living my life in fear. I want to be with you. I want my boys to know you. I've done horrible things; I've lied, I've kept your son from you, and why--,"

"My life is too dangerous," he responded cutting her off.

"And yet, the safest I've ever felt is in your arms. I trust you to keep me and the boys safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Finally, I feel like I'm making the right decision. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. You don't sound happy though, is this what you want?"

"I've wanted this for longer than you can imagine. I just want you to be sure. It would hurt too much to lose you again. When we do this, it'll be for good. I won't let go again."

"I don't want you to ever let go," she whispered.

"Ok,"

"Ok," she repeated.

"I'm going to have to put guards on you and the boys, and security cameras around your house."

"I understand."

"When your comfortable, I want you to move in with me," he took a deep breath. "Our family has been separated for too long."

"Ok," she said smiling to herself.

"Also, I'm going to ask Diane to look into having Jake's birth certificate rewritten and custody dealt with. I also want her to write up adoption papers for Cam, but I may be getting ahead of myself," he said excited to share the plan he'd been over and over in his mind.

"Mhmm," she said the tears beginning to spill.

"Are you ok?" he said concerned.

"No, I'm just—you want to adopt Cam?"

"Of course, I know Cameron thinks of Lucky as his dad and I don't want to confuse him, but I want to help you raise him, I want him to think of me as his dad and if anything happens I don't want there to be any confusion as to how I want things handled."

"I don't know what to say," she said lifting herself off the bed as she heard Jake cry.

"I'm going to send Max over to have a look around your house tomorrow if that's okay."

"That's fine," she said cradling the phone while picking up Jake. Jason could hear him cooing and giggling as she played with his fingers.

"Is that Jake?" he asked leaning into the phone base.

"Yes, he just woke up from his nap and he's hungry."

"Well I should go—," he began.

"No, no. I just need to make a bottle, then we can talk while I feed him. I can put you on speaker phone so he can get to know your voice."

"That's okay," he said smiling. "I have some physical therapy I'm late for and he'll get to know me soon enough."

"Ok, well I love you. Focus on getting better and come home to us healthy and whole,"

"I love you too, and Elizabeth?"

"Yes,"

"I come back in a week. Sonny will probably have Max or Milo pick me up. I- uh- well, I was wondering if you- uh…" he said trailing off again.

"Oh, Jason. I'll be there, but one of these days you'll have to learn how to express what you want."

"Goodbye Elizabeth, and thank you."

"Don't thank me for this, I took so long…goodbye," she said hanging up the phone.

She stood there for a moment staring down at the baby who was quickly beginning to look more and more like his father. She chuckled to herself, _its good we're doing this; it's not as if it would remain a secret much longer._

The week seemed to go by both slowly and lightening fast at times as can be expected when racing after small children. It was a Sunday night when Elizabeth was dropping Cameron off with Audrey and slipping back into the SUV waving at her concerned grandmother.

"So max, what are the plans for my house?" she asked at a loss of what to talk about with the bodyguard.

"I'd rather talk that over with Jason first Ms. Webber."

"Well that makes sense, I suppose. And please, call me Elizabeth," she said turning to look out of the window suddenly feeling small and out of place in this world of tinted windows, locked doors and secret conversations. She absent mindedly placed her hand in her young sons car seat.

"By the way, thanks for the brownies and pizza. It'll be nice having you around, Mrs. C isn't a great cook."

"Well I have to admit I can't make much more than brownies and the pizza was just leftovers."

"That's good enough for me and most of the guys." He said smiling. "Jake's been pretty quiet."

"Yea, he's a really good baby. Very quiet, reserved, stoic even. I'm sure he get's that from his father," she said, and the uneasiness descended. Neither of them were sure how much the other knew. Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued.

"Jason is always so quiet about what he wants but you can tell, in his eyes. Jake is the same way." Max smiled knowing it was a big step for her to talk openly about Jake as Jason's son.

"We'll just have to make sure the slugger hangs around more expressive male role models," he joked winking at her. They continued the light conversation and jokes as Max turned onto the tar mat. Elizabeth picked up Jake and stood outside of the truck as the doors opened on the Jet and the stairs descended. When she saw Jason she could barely contain her giddiness. There were butterflies in her stomach, but good ones. They were the butterflies you get when coming home after a long trip, and for Elizabeth, seeing Jason and being sure of their future together was coming home.

"Hey," he said coming to stand in front of her.

"Hey," she said. "I brought someone who's been dying to see you," she finished lifting the boy into his father's arms.

"Hey, Jake. I've missed you so much, but I promise to be around now, forever," he said bouncing the boy who didn't cry for fear of a strangers touch. He merely smiled and yawned as if he'd known all along this man was his father.

When they got back to Elizabeth's house it was late, she decided it was better to leave Cameron with her Grams rather than wake him. Jason walked her to the door carrying a sleeping Jake in his car seat. As they placed the child in his crib Elizabeth looked up studying Jason's tenderness with his son, their son. As Jason turned to leave two words escaped her mouth.

"Stay here," for a moment she thought he hadn't heard her words and was going to make her say it again but he simply nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Max, you can go."

With that Elizabeth took his hands and led him to her room. She pushed him to sit on the bed before capturing his lips in a frenzied kiss while pulling up his shirt. He went to stop her, tugging on her blouse and standing up but she stepped back from him.

"Jason I understand that you need to be in control, but you just got back from an intense surgery and physical therapy regimen because you were saving my life—again. Let me do this for you." She said smiling taking a step towards him. "Besides, I've never been on top," she whispered into his ear. Jason sighed heavily, obviously displeased but didn't stop her as she pulled up his shirt.


	2. Tying Up Loose Ends I

_**A/N:**_** It is what it says it is, this deals with tying up some storylines... mostly the Sonny being a douche to Jason while he's recovering and Sonny being absolutely nuts storyline... there's a bit about Carly's miscarriage in there but nothing substantial.**

**There are two more of these "Tying Up Loose Ends" chapters... then the story really picks up, in all there are only 11 chapters so it moves really fast.**

**I still don't own anything...**

Viva Liason!

**Tying Up Loose Ends I**

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning she rolled over as a satisfied smile played on her lips. Her eyes widened in confusion when she realized the space beside her was empty. She wrapped herself in a sheet from the bed to set off in search of the man who had been sleeping beside her. As she turned out of her room she could hear a muffled voice coming from the nursery. Her eyes teared up at the scene before her. Jason sat in his signature boxer-briefs holding his son.

"You're so big, I remember when I held you for the first time in the hospital. I couldn't believe it was possible to love anyone without really knowing them, and yet there you were, brand new in the world and I loved you," Jason paused before continuing. "I promise never to let anyone hurt you, or force you to be someone you're not. And when you're older I'll teach you how to ride on my bike and maybe when you're a lot older I'll buy you your own bike. I'm sure you'll love it, your mom does,"

"Yea, but you never offered her a motorcycle."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, how long have you been snooping?"

"Long enough,"

"I fed him his bottle, you're low on formula. It looks like he's going back to sleep."

"Yea, he usually doses off for forty minutes after his morning bottle. It's great, gives me a chance to get dressed. Speaking of which I have to be in to the hospital soon, so I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay, I really should go. This situation isn't going to stay quiet for very long."

"If you're coming by the hospital to visit Carly, maybe we can have lunch."

"I'd like that."  
"And maybe I can grab Cam from daycare for a bit to come with us?"

"That would be great."  
"Thank you for wanting to know my son."

"Don't thank me for that,"

"Ok, well I'll see you." She said turning around and walking back to her room.

"By Jake," he said placing his son in the crib before chasing after Elizabeth, grabbing her and crushing his lips down on hers in a passionate kiss. He stepped back with a smirk.

"That is a proper goodbye,"

"NO, see you later." She said disappearing into her bathroom.

When Jason returned to the penthouse he was met by a glum looking Spinelli.

"Spenelli, I need you to look into the incident at the Cannery."

"Indeed, Stone Cold, the Jackal will be right on it. I should inform you that in my obsessive tracking of Demon Al's demented progeny I came across a map of bombs that he had in place. One of said devices was in the Cannery."

"Did you tell Sonny this?"

"Yes, but alas the God Father seems sure of the Zacharra's guilt."

"Spinelli I'm going to need to see that map," he said picking up his phone and dialing.

"Max, I'm gonna need a team of men to search a few places. Call me when you have them and I'll give you the addresses." Jason said waiting for the man's response before hanging up. "SPINELLI" he yelled as the gangly kid raced down the stairs.

"The map you requested Stone Cold."

"Thanks Spinelli, I'm going to be out for a while, stay out of trouble," Jason said leaving the apartment. His first stop was the coffee shop but he was unsure of how to broach the subject with his partner and mentor.

"Sonny,"

"Jason, how are you feeling, it's good to see you."

"I'm fine, we need to--,"

"And Max told me you didn't go home last night, working things out with Elizabeth?"

"Well, yes," he muttered making a note to have a talk with the bodyguard. "But we need to discuss the Zacharra situation and the bombing."

"There's nothing to discuss. As soon as I have a shred of evidence to prove that the Zacharra's did this I'll send in a team to take out the whole family."

"Wouldn't that make you as bad as Anthony Zacharra?"

"NONE OF THEM ARE INNOCENT," he bellowed taking a huge gulp of brandy.

"Spinelli, told me he found--,"

"Ignore that punk and do your job. Find me proof that they did this," the older main said sending the glass crashing to the floor.

"Ok, Sonny," Jason said to the older man and left the office. Just as his life seemed to be coming together, Sonny's grasp seemed to be slipping steadily.

"Max," Jason said into his cell phone. "I want you to tell whoever is on Sonny to tell me if he leaves the office and where he goes."

"Yes, Jason." He answered as they both shut their phones. As soon as Jason walked into the hospital he saw Elizabeth at the nurses stand.

"Hey, there," she said her eyes lighting up as she saw him.

"Hey,"

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing the worry and anguish etched across his brow.

"Nothing,"

"Jason," she said placing her hand on his cheek. He sighed then pulled her hand down.

"Later,"

"Ok, just don't close-up on me," she said trying to give him a reassuring smile. She noticed Lucky walking over from behind Jason.

"It seems you two cant stay away from each other," the cop quipped. Jason wasn't surprised to hear the voice. He had seen the way Elizabeth's stance had changed from the moment she saw her ex-husband.

"I have to go see Carly, goodbye Elizabeth," Jason said moving to leave.

"Why don't you just stay away from her? The women in your life just end up hurt," Jason kept walking despite Lucky's outburst.

"Lucky you have no right--,"

"I have every right to protect those boys, or don't you worry where your escapades will leave them, motherless. He's dangerous Elizabeth, you've said so yourself."

"No, I said his life was dangerous, I trust Jason."

"Oh, really. I know you've been seeing each other or didn't your honest knight tell you that," he said wearing a victorious smile.

"Yes, actually he did." She said.

"Then you know that I know it was you who hit Sam. That's why I'm here, she's agreed not to press charges," Elizabeth looked at him saddened.

"You should be happy, I'm keeping you from going to jail," to that she shook her heard.

"If you had done any investigating instead of assuming I was guilty or hell even gone to work, you would know that Monica hit Sam and turned herself in last night and is in rehab for a drinking problem."

"Jason did this."

"Why would he frame his own mother? And how would he get her to confess to a crime she didn't commit and a drinking problem she doesn't have?"

"He would do anything for you," he said obviously trying to work out an explanation. "Besides Sam said she saw you, how would she even know you were driving that night?"

"Probably the same way you did"

"But--,"

"Lucky, I have to get back to work," she said picking up a stack of patient files. "I suggest you do the same."

Just as Elizabeth finished her rounds she saw Jason coming out of Carly's room.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's holding up,"

"Losing a baby is hard, I feel sorry for her and Jax."

"Yea," Jason said his eyes downcast.

"We can head down to the cafeteria for lunch if you want. I can leave Cam in daycare so we can talk."

"No, we should get him," he said. As they climbed into the elevator Elizabeth continued questioning him.

"What was bothering you earlier?"

"It's mostly business, but you should know that Sonny is getting sick again which will mean I have to take over."

"Oh," she said.

"And you'll become a bigger target." To that she merely nodded. "And I'll understand if you want to take back what you said." His words caused her eyes to widen in shock.

"Never,"

"Are you sure?" he asked as they reached the floor.

"Stop asking me that. Yes, I'm sure," she said standing on her toes to kiss him long and hard.

"Ok," he said following her. Elizabeth picked up Cam, signing him out.

"Cam, honey do you remember Mommy's friend Jason?" the little boy nodded hesitantly, staring at the older man.

"He bring Jake," Cam offered searching his mother for confirmation. She smiled, the words were truer than the little boy could understand.

"That's right, he did bring Jake home,"

"And he played at the park," the boy said confidently. Jason smiled he could tell that the boy was bright despite all the hardship he had endured. Jason wondered how much of this time Cameron would even remember when he was older.

"Mommy and Jason are having lunch, would you like to come?"

"Yes!" the little boy said excitedly. The three found a table and Elizabeth got up to get food.

"Oh, no," Jason said picking up his phone. "Milo, bring it in." he said then shut it quickly. Within seconds Milo was there with three bags of Kelly's food. "Elizabeth, this is Milo, Max's younger brother. He will be guarding you in a couple of days," he explained, turning to the younger man, "thanks Milo."

"Bye, Milo," Elizabeth said. "Why not starting now?" she asked Jason.

"Diane's not quite done with some of the custody issues, actually that's something I needed to talk with you about. Jake needs to get a blood test to establish paternity since you got rid of the original and I had Spinelli clear any records of it," he said momentarily forgetting the little boy sitting across from him. "Oh, Cameron why don't you start eating," Jason suggested pulling out chicken nuggets and French fries. Cameron grabbed the food but looked up when Elizabeth called his name sternly.

"Thank You," he said before returning to his food. Jason smiled as Elizabeth frowned at her son.

"You're doing a really good job with him Elizabeth,"

"I guess, between the matches and manners, I worry sometimes."

"You just need help. I can help," at that Elizabeth smiled.

"About the blood test, I can do it tonight after my shift."

"Ok, but I'd rather you did it at Mercy. I don't want anyone, least of all Sam and Lucky knowing about this until it's too late to stop it."

"Wont Lucky be called in?"

"Yes, but not until the petition is filed and if Diane is half as good as she thinks she is Lucky's lawyer wont have a chance. When we prove Jake is my son and that Lucky hasn't been consistent with his care giving it'll be done,"

"Ok,"

"So, Cam what's your favorite food?" Jason said focusing on the little boy. Elizabeth smiled and mouthed _pizza_ as Cameron pondered the question.

"Pizza!" he finally said.

"Good choice, does your Mom make it for you?"

"No, she calls for it," Cameron said making Jason and Elizabeth both laugh. The lunch continued like that; Cam told Jason all about the kids in his class, his favorite Chuggin' Charlie video, how Jake cries and mommy has to pick him up all the time. By the time they had to head back Jason had promised to have a pizza dinner with them the next night and to go to the park with Cameron.

"Will I see you tonight?" Elizabeth asked after they dropped Cameron off and Jason poked his head in to see Jake.

"No, I have business to take care of,"

"Oh," she said obviously disappointed.

"But pizza with the boys tomorrow night,"

"Definitely," she said smiling brightly. "Do you think this will be sorted by then?"

"I think so, I called Mercy and they'll be expecting you around six. They've been encouraged to speed this along."

"Well, that's good."

"See you later," he said with a smirk, leaning in for a kiss before they reached her floor.

"See you later," she replied.

As Jason got into the SUV he knew he would have to go back to the office and try to talk some sense into Sonny. They needed a truce with the Zacchara's. He had just pulled out of the parking lot when Max called and informed him that Sonny was heading to his house.

"And Max, any headway on the other matter?"  
"Yes, the teams have found most of the bombs, what do you want done about them?"

"Simultaneous anonymous tips, then get out of there. I don't want this linked to us in any way. Let the PCPD do some good for once."

"Alright,"

Jason quickly hung up making the turn onto Sonny's compound. Jason knew that Sonny hadn't been meeting with the doctor as routinely as he should have and with things being so hectic it seemed that Sonny had stopped taking his medication all together and/or had fallen head first into his bottle of brandy. Either way, Jason knew in order to keep their family safe things needed to be handled quickly and quietly, hopefully Sonny could still be reasoned with.

"Sonny, we need to talk," he said entering the room.

"Do you have the information on the Zacchara's?"

"No--,"

"Then there's nothing to talk about."

"Sonny the Zacchara's didn't--,"

"They have my son Jason!" Sonny yelled slamming his fist on the desk.

"Michael ran away, and he's back Sonny."

"What, of course, but they did this. They made him afraid of me. They are trying to destroy us. They must be dealt with."

"I think we should offer a truce,"

"NEVER!" Sonny said walking to the bar.

"Sonny, they have nothing to lose, they have contacts. If we start a war we will lose everything." With that the older man threw his second glass of the day.

"Stop this, you're a killer. KILL THEM!" he said walking over to the window and staring out.

"Sonny. I think you need to consider what you're saying."

"Don't talk down to me, if you wont do your job I'll find someone else who will," his rage seemed to shake the room. Jason sighed and hung his head, then suddenly the older man's body crumpled to the ground. Jason dashed towards his body quickly dialing a number.


	3. Tying Up Loose Ends II

**A/N: Uh, sorry, there's a third one of these on the way soon… I swear it picks up after all this is done! Also, you could, you know, review… if you wanted to. **

…**I don't own anything!**

**Tying Up Loose Ends II**

"Elizabeth,"

"Jason, is everything OK?"

"I need you to come to Sonny's house, he's collapsed," Jason quickly explained, adding "I'm sending a car, incase anyone's watching I need you to still be at work. Also, change into street clothes,"

"Ok, I'm on my way. Don't move him till I get there"

As Elizabeth walked in the house Jason was finishing a call.

"Hey," she said catching his attention.

"He's over here," Jason said walking towards the window. Elizabeth began a routine check of his pupils, breathing, pulse.

"Everything seems fine," she said. "What caused this?"

"We were discussing business, he was angry and yelling then he just fell." Elizabeth stood up looking around the room noticing the disheveled nature.

"Has he been drinking?"

"Yes, I've seen him have at least three drinks today,"

"Ok, well let's move him to the couch; he's going to be fine. There'll be a bruise from the bump to his head but he should come around in a little while." After pulling Sonny to the couch Jason leaned down to kiss her temple, pulling her away just long enough to whisper _Thank You_. As he captured her lips they heard a gasp coming from the entry way. Jason looked up to see Carly staring dead at them.

"What is she doing here," the blonde shrieked.

"Carly, I asked her to come and make sure Sonny wasn't hurt,"

"And I'm sure she came running. Anything to leach onto you," At that Jason felt Elizabeth cringe, her stance changing, her shoulders squaring.

"Carly, I've told you before that I never want to hear you talk about Elizabeth like that." Elizabeth's body softened as she buried her head in Jason's chest. She pushed back and looked up at him.

"I should get back," she said turning to leave. "Bye Carly," she said as she passed. The other woman simply pursed her lips.

"Carly, shouldn't you still be in the hospital or resting or with your husband?"

"Jase, you tell me that Sonny collapsed and that he's getting sick again, where do you expect me to be?"

"And Jax is okay with this? Or does he even know?"

"I have to do whatever I can to make sure my boys are okay and if Sonny isn't okay their world is shaken. Jax understands that. Besides, he's visiting his mother for a few days,"

"He left you?"

"He needs to deal with the loss in his own way."

"Fine Carly, stay here, call me when he comes out of it. Okay?"

"Ok," she said going upstairs to get a wet cloth and positioning Sonny's head on her lap. Jason's next stop was the Zacchara compound. It was time for a truce. Claudia was standing at the desk when he arrived.

"Well, well, the bullet proof hunk"

"Where's Johnny?" he said curtly.

"Out chasing that bimbette."

"I have a proposition for him, let him know I'll be in contact," Jason said turning to leave. Claudia got up and ran over to him putting an arm on his chest and wrapping around him.

"You can talk business with me, just the same as Johnny."

"No he can't," Johnny said entering. "Because we're not interested."

"Oh, Johnny. It doesn't hurt to listen," she said winking at Jason and joining her brother behind the desk.

"Go on," Johnny said.

"We're prepared to offer a truce and allow you to run any non-narcotic shipments through our ports."

"No," Claudia spoke up. To this Jason raised an eyebrow in Johnny's direction.

"Claudia quiet," Johnny snapped. "We'll accept the truce."

"We'll be in contact," Jason said walking away his heart significantly lightened.

"Wait," Claudia said. "You really want to cement this truce you'll take out Trevor," to which Jason turned around and studied the siblings. Johnny seemed equally surprised by this outburst.

"Claudia," Johnny said attempting to remain in control.

"No, Johnny. Trevor has been riding Daddy's coattails for years. He has ulterior motives that don't suit the family. He wants to control you Johnny just like he controlled Daddy and I wont let that happen. Trevor needs to be dealt with so he can't hurt this family any more. We can run the organization Johnny, you and me."

Johnny nodded his head almost imperceptibly then raised his hands in defeat and left the room. Claudia turned to Jason.

"If you want this truce to go through, Trevor has to die." Jason pondered the arrangement before beginning to walk toward the door.

"I can take care of that," he said walking through the doors.

Trevor was more hassle than he was worth. With Sonny incapacitated Jason was free to run the show and didn't have the same hang ups that Sonny did with putting a bullet through Trevor's head. He knew that Trevor would never let the truce stand, or at least not for long. If his family was going to be safe, Jason knew he was going to have to get rid of Trevor eventually, so really it all worked out.

When Jason got back to his apartment it was late and Spinelli was already in bed or at least locked in his room doing God knows what with that computer. Jason headed up the stairs, the days events weighing on him. He looked at the clock—11:37. He wondered if Elizabeth would still be awake but decided not to 

call. He climbed into bed in his boxers and drifted off to sleep thinking of Elizabeth and the family she had given him.

The next day went by with little incident. Jason worked on finding Trevor's schedule, when he was most vulnerable and found himself looking forward to having pizza with Cameron, Jake and Elizabeth.

"Hello," she said sounding distracted when he called during her break.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, no Jason. I'm just watching Patrick and Robin going at it again. It's sad that people always cause conflict and can never seem to find their way to what makes them happy without getting in their own way"

"Oh,"

"Yes, so what's going on?"

"I was just calling about tonight."

"Oh, Cameron is so excited. You're still coming aren't you?" she said trying to hide her fear behind flat curiosity.

"I'm still coming," he said. Adding at nearly a whisper "I'm looking forward to it too."

"Good,"

"I was just wondering what time and if you needed me to bring anything."

"Oh," she said perking up. "How about around six when I get off?"

"Sounds good,"

"And you don't need to bring anything. I'm just ordering from the pizza shak,"

"Ok,"

"Oh, Jason?"

"Yeah,"

"I haven't heard anything from Diane…"

"She should be filing the papers as we speak, then Lucky's attorney of record which is Alexis will be contacted and then she'll tell Lucky. I'd expect to hear from him early tomorrow?"

"Oh that soon? I was hoping to tell him myself,"

"I don't think that's the best idea,"

"Jason, no matter what Lucky's done he's still a good man and he still cares for the boys. I don't want him hurt any more than necessary."

"Ok,"

"Just Okay?"

"I trust your judgment. If this is something you need to do then I support your decision,"

"Oh, Jason." She said smiling.

"I'll see you this evening."

"I love you,"

"I love you too. Be careful."

"Bye,"

The second Elizabeth hung up the phone she found Epiphany and took the rest of the day off. She hurried to the police station and wasn't surprised to find Lucky "out." She quickly went to the only other place in Port Charles she knew he'd be.

"What do you want now," Sam asked when she answered the door.

"I want to speak with Lucky,"

"What makes you think he's even here?"

"He wasn't at the police station, I know he's here can you please just go get him?"

"Not everyone in Port Charles is at your every beck and call,"

"Who is it Sam?" A voice called as Sam opened the door to reveal Lucky standing in his boxers. Elizabeth shook her head and sighed heavily.

"This will only take a minute," to that Lucky walked outside the apartment.

"Lucky I wanted to be the one to tell you this—I'm petitioning the court for sole custody of the boys."

"What? Why?"

"And I'm establishing Jason as Jake's father," suddenly understanding dawned on him.

"How can you do this? Isn't this what all the lies were for Elizabeth? What does he have on you to make you put your boys in the line of fire?

"Nothing, Jason has never pushed. I came to this on my own. I trust him to protect us."

"You selfish bitch," he spat. "What about Cameron, I'm the only father he's ever known."

"When have you ever been a father to my son? Since you've learned about Jake and even before, you've hardly been around for Cam. Jason wants to know Cameron, wants to adopt him. Cameron deserves more than this, more than you. And I owe it to my son to give him a real father, someone to love him unconditionally."

"FUCK YOU,"

"There's nothing you can do," she said trying to hold back the tears pooling her eyes. "The paternity test is on record; don't make this any harder than it has to be." She said turning to leave.


	4. Tying Up Loose Ends III

**A/N: I swear this is the last one! I just needed to... oh, well... tie up loose ends?**

**...I own NOTHING!**

**Tying Up Loose Ends III**

When she was back in her car she hung her head before collecting herself to go pick up the boys. When she arrived at her house with the boys she noticed Milo positioned outside her door. As she entered the house she motioned for him to follow her. She put Jake down in the play pin and called Cameron over. She sat down with the little boy and began to explain the situation as best she could.

"Cameron this is Milo. He's a friend of Mommy's,"

"Like Jason?" the little boy asked.

"No, different from Jason," at that Milo chuckled earning him a glare from Liz.

"Remember how sometimes people do bad things?" the little boy nodded, eyes downcast. "Well, Milo is going to make sure that doesn't happen. He's going to stay outside the door, or come places and make sure no bad people can get near us, ok?"

"Ok,"

"Do you have any questions?" the little boy thought hard for a moment before responding.

"When's time for pizza?" Elizabeth smiled and lifted the boy off her lap.

"I have to call, honey. Why don't you go play?" Elizabeth moved to pick up Jake who was standing in his pin and placed him on the floor where he proceeded to tear after his brother settling in a corner of the room with blocks and a Chuggin' Charlie action figure. Elizabeth turned to Milo. She didn't realize that Jason was watching from the window as she tore into the bodyguard laying down the rules of her house. Jason chuckled as Milo tried to interrupt and Elizabeth silenced him. Jason knocked on the door and Milo went to answer it, but Elizabeth beat him to it.

"Hey, Jason—I was just getting to know Milo,"

"I see," Jason said adding. "I think that's enough for the night, Milo why don't you take the rest of the evening off?"

"Thank you," he said exiting the house.

"Elizabeth.." Jason began.

"I have to change Jake," she said cutting him off heading to the stairs with the little boy.

"Elizabeth, you can't scare off Milo,"

"I know that Jason, but this has to be a compromise. I'm not going to let your life interfere with me living mine," She said sternly. "Now, I am going to change Jake, can you please keep and eye on Cameron and call for pizza,"

"Yes,"

The evening went by smoothly. Occasionally Elizabeth stopped to watch Jason trying to feed Jake the tiny pieces of broccoli or listen attentively to Cameron's millions of stories. After dinner he played with Jake, watching him pull up on the coffee table then take a small step around it, thinking about each step and never letting go of the table. He also helped Cameron put together a mammoth track that covered the entire living room. The boy sent his remote control Chuggin' Charlie zooming around the track. Soon Jake became fussy and Cameron was rubbing his eyes, obvious signs that it was bedtime. Liz gave Cameron a bath and tucked him in as Jason put Jake in his crib and rubbed his stomach until the baby fell asleep. Then he made his way downstairs where Elizabeth was already tidying up.

"I'll help," Jason offered.

"No, no, It's okay. I know where everything goes."

"And if you tell me I'll know too," he said grabbing the trash and things on the table.

"Fine," she said following him into the kitchen. "After you clean the plates, they go here," she said opening a cabinet above them. "The utensils go here," she said pulling open a drawer. "And the cups go over there," she said pointing to another cabinet. As she moved past him to leave the kitchen he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled against her shoulder kissing her neck.

"Thank you for letting me into your life," he whispered. She smiled warmly as his hot breath sent a shiver up her spine.

"Thanks for wanting it."

After they finished cleaning the two collapsed onto the couch. Elizabeth placed her head on his chest as they silently thought the same thing. The night had been perfection. Calm, normal, perfection, and neither wanted it to end.

"Stay here tonight," Liz said, almost demanded.

"But Cameron--,"

"Is fast asleep, and I just want to wake up in your arms, nothing more."

"Ok," he said and the exhausted pair made their way upstairs into the bedroom. Liz took off her pants and put on shorts, then set off searching for a t-shirt, when she found she undid her bra and put it on, pulling her hair back into a messy bun and going to the bathroom to wash off her make-up. When she returned she found Jason still fully clothed, staring at her.

"What?" she said confused.

"You're so beautiful," he said. At that she smiled, her cheeks burning.

"Get changed, I'm checking on the boys," she said scurrying out of the room. Jason stripped down to his boxer-briefs and followed after her. He found her standing over Jake's crib. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumped at first then relaxed into his embrace.

"He's a beautiful little boy," she said.

"He is,"

"And so smart," she said turning towards him and heading out of the room never letting go of his hand.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Every movement he makes is done with purpose and he's so aware of his body," to that Jason smiled. "Even now, he's very careful and takes his time pulling up. Cameron was such a bold baby, not afraid of falling. But Jake likes to think things through first. He probably gets that from you," she said as they got into bed.

"I'm not sure how I was as a baby," he said as if realizing this fact for the first time.

"Oh," she said moving closer to him and reaching over him to turn off the light. "I was a monster according to Grams, my parents would call her and tell her how I fought back against Sarah and learned to walk so early, that sort of thing," she said lying on his chest. They were both silent for a while before Jason whispered:

"I love you," leaning down to kiss her head.

"I love you too," she said pulling herself closer against him.


	5. Getting Comfortable

_**A/N: Rated NC-17. So because I feel really lame and awful about the "Tying Up Loose Ends" chapters. Here's a double update! **_

**Getting Comfortable**

The next few months went by quickly and without much incident. Jason saw the boys nearly every day and Elizabeth had gotten used to Milo following them around and although she would never admit it, she was a little fond of the younger man. The hit on Trevor was executed quickly and silently. No one outside of the Port Charles organization knew Jason was even involved, let alone that he had pulled the trigger to end the mans life. Being the arrogant man he was Trevor didn't have a will and all of his assets went to Rick who washed his hands of the ordeal selling most of them to Jason who wanted to keep the Zacchara's in his pocket. Johnny was free to run his organization as he saw fit, so long as it didn't cause Jason any trouble, and chase after Lulu who quickly succumbed to his dark charm. Sonny's illness worsened quickly and took a heavy toll on his relationship with Kate and Carly's marriage. Her allegiance with Sonny drove a wedge between her and Jax who soon found himself in Kate's arms and bed. When Sonny found his way out of this dark spell, his family was together again, his territory was peaceful, and his brother was finally truly happy. Lucky begrudgingly gave up his rights to the boys and left town with Sam on his heels trying to convince him to fight. No one thought twice about their absence until the fall after Jake's first birthday.

Liz used her key to enter the penthouse. Cameron raced past her into the room.

"Jason, Jason," he called. Jason scooped up the boy.

"Yes, Cameron," he responded.

"Mommy says we're staying here tonight—can I play pools?"

"Pool—and sure, but let me help your mom in, Why don't you toss your jacket in the closet."

"Ok," the boy said wiggling to be put down. Jason walked over to grab the bags Elizabeth was carrying.

"You know Milo has arms," Jason teased.

"Yes," she said rolling her eyes.

"So--," at that moment Milo entered the apartment carrying boxes.

"I was thinking that while you're looking after the boys, you can baby proof. Jake gets into everything nowadays," she said smiling.

"hmm," he said staring at her and watching the boys out of the corner of his eyes.

"These are the gates, socket covers, cabinet clips, plastic for sharp edges, etc."

"Ok," he said as she dropped everything, placing Jake on the floor where he preceded to waddle off for a few seconds before falling to the floor. He looked around to make sure he had a captive audience before wailing. Jason picked the little boy up and kissed him.

"Too fast Jake, too fast," he said placing him on the ground to try again.

"I should be back around 10—we're just getting together at Robin's" she said leaning over the piles of stuff to kiss him. "Don't let Cameron talk you out of giving him a bath again, doing It in the morning is too much of a hassle," she said heading for the door.

"Hey, take one of my cars, let Milo drive you,"

"Fine," she said giving him a peck on the lips. "Bye boys," she said waving.

"Ok Cameron can you do me a favor and look out for Jake while I move this stuff?"

"Yup, come on Jake," the little boy said moving to the couch with a few toys and his younger brother. Jason stored everything in the closet hoping to get it done once the boys were in bed.

"What do you say to spaghetti for dinner?" Jason asked sitting down near the boys.

"Yea!" Cam cheered. Jason smiled as he got up to go to the kitchen.

"Make sure you stay where I can see you," he said looking out at Cam as he raced after a ball.

"Sorry," Cam said.

"It's ok," Jason said coming out of the kitchen after putting the noodles and sausage on the stove.

"Alright, pool time," Jason said grabbing the boys one in each arm. He put Cameron down and pulled over a chair for him to stand on.

"You can break," he told Cam. The little boy loved hitting the first ball and could finally do it without help. Jason put down Jake in order to take his shot, purposefully missing. The game continued, pausing so Jason could drain the noodles and finish the sauce. In the end Jason won (so as to not insult the boys intelligence) but not by a lot. They sat down at the table for dinner, Jake in his high-chair.

"Jason, are you my new daddy?" Cameron asked. Somehow the boy always managed to surprise Jason, who made a living out of always being prepared.

"Why—what do you think a daddy is?" Jason countered.

"Brandon's daddy picks him up from class, like you sometimes pick me up. And takes him to the park, and makes dinner and you kiss mommy and we all stay here sometimes," the boy rattled on.

"Ok," Jason said trying not to interrupt the boy. "You know how your mom calls you a special little boy, 'her special little boy'?"

"Yes,"

"Well you get to do something special; you get to choose if you want me for your daddy."

"Really?"

"Yes, and not a lot of people get to do this so I want you to think long and hard about it ok?"

"Ok," Cameron said, obviously beginning to think very hard about it.

"You can finish eating first,"

"Ok," he said picking up his fork but still thinking. After dinner Jason sat down and let Cameron pick out a movie to watch. The little boy was finally moving out of his Chuggin' Charlie phase and picked a batman cartoon video which Jason was thankful for. After a half hour Jake began to rub his eyes and whine which meant it was time to get everyone ready for bed. Cameron and Jake had beds upstairs. After changing Jake and putting him in his crib, Jason gave Cameron his bath.

"Jason?" the little boy said once in the water.

"Yes," Jason said smiling.

"I think you should be my daddy,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Then I'd love to be your daddy."

"Ok," the boy said moving his attention to the Spiderman action figure in the tub. He paused for a moment and stared up at Jason.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"Should I call you daddy now?" Jason smiled.

"Only if you want to,"

"Ok, daddy"

Jason tucked Cameron into bed and read to him a little about the cities on the French/Italian border. The little boy had taken to the travel books and would ask about all the places Jason had gone. After Cameron was asleep Jason went downstairs to begin putting things away and baby-proof the apartment. He was knee deep in putting the second gate together when he heard commotion at the door. He walked over and opened the door.

"Max--," he stopped when he realized who was causing the raucous. "What do you want Spencer?" Jason said. Lucky pushed past him and entered the apartment.

"Well looks like Liz has domesticated the beast,"

"You have five seconds to tell me why you're here before I have you thrown out."

"I need to talk to Liz and she wasn't at her house,"

"She's not here. Goodbye," Jason said motioning towards the door.

"You used to be better at this mister enforcer. There is spaghetti wafting through your apartment and you're putting together baby stuff, not to mention her car is in the parking lot."

"She's not here," he repeated his voice cold and menacing.

"Well fine, if Lizzy wants to hide behind her big bad boyfriend tell her that Sam and I are back, and we're married, and I'm going to take back what's mine,"

"What does that mean Spencer," Jason said holding Lucky against the wall.

"What Jason, scared?"

"If you do anything to hurt her--," Jason stopped when he heard Cam's voice from upstairs.

"Daddy, Daddy," the little boy called.

"See, he's calling me" Lucky said snidely.

"No, he's calling me. He doesn't even know you exist anymore" Jason said loosening his grip on the man.

"Max," he called. "Get rid of him,"

"My pleasure boss," Max said grabbing Lucky. When Jason got upstairs Cam told him about the bad dream he had, Jason calmed the boy down and got him to go back to sleep. Then he called Diane to get the adoption papers brought over. The lawyer was not happy to be beckoned for something so trivial after hours but Jason felt this was important. The papers were waiting and the baby-proofing was done when Elizabeth returned.

"Hey," she said a wide smile on her face.

"Hey," Jason said solemnly.

"What's wrong?" she said dropping her purse on the desk. "What's this?" she asked noticing Cameron's custody papers. At that Jason smiled.

"Cameron asked me to be his dad tonight," Liz's smile grew bigger as she went to wrap her arms around him. Her eyes teared up as she looked up at him.

"I knew he liked you, loved you even. You're so good with him. You treat him just the same as Jake and… This is just perfect," she said knowing they were that much closer to cementing their family.

"That's not it. I had a visit from Lucky,"

"What, but I thought he left."

"He's back, with Sam. They're married and he's coming to 'take what's his',"

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked her eyes wide in fear.

"I don't know, but I figured the sooner we push through Cam's adoption the better. For now we just need to act normally."

"Ok," she said leaning into his chest more. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I'll take care of our boys, I swear,"

"I know you will," she said pulling back and moving over to the papers. "Where do I sign?"

"Here and here," Jason said pointing.

"Let's go to bed," Elizabeth said after finishing. At that Jason picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Jason," she giggled as he placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Mhmm?" he responded as he kissed her neck and caressed her breast under her shirt.

"The boys--," she said. He lifted his head and dismissed her.

"We both know the boys are sound asleep and wont wake up," he said returning his mouth. She moaned and writhed under the pressure of his body as he ripped the buttons off her shirt.

"But what about Sp--," she was barely able to get it out before his lips came crashing down on hers.

"Not here, not coming," he said unhooking her bra and taking her nipple into his mouth. He could feel her entire body tremble as she reached down to pull up his shirt. Next to fall were her pants followed by his. They managed to get under the comforter and she gasped when she felt his fingers brush across her clitoris through the fabric of her panties. He reached around and grabbed her ass before pulling down her panties. Elizabeth pulled her body flush against his, wrapping her arms around him and pushing down his boxers. Jason positioned himself on top of her and thrust into her without warning. Elizabeth gasped and wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. He began to pull out and thrust back in harder. He continued this rhythm, thrusting in harder and with more passion each time. Elizabeth felt like she was going to tear apart from the pleasure and explode from trying to stifle her screams. AS she came closer and closer to climax she began calling his name, begging for release. Jason never wanted her to beg for anything and usually obliged quickly but this time he continued his rhythmic pace until he could feel her shaking underneath him. Then finally with on strong thrust he sent them both over. Jason began to pull out and roll over as they both came down but she held him against her tightly reveling in the pleasure of having him.


	6. Danger on the Horizon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Danger on the Horizon**

When she woke up the next morning the space beside her was empty except for a note: _Went to get breakfast. Took Cam with me, Jake is still sleeping –Jason._ She put on one of Jason's shirts and walked into the room where Jake was just starting to awake. She reached to pick him up and felt something scratch her arm. Once she had Jake she looked down and saw it, a white gold engagement band with a princess cut diamond in the middle and tiny turquoise crystals surrounding it. Her eyes swelled with tears as she untied the ring from the crib. She sat the ring on the shelf as she changed Jake and carried it with her as she brought him down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, Jason and Cameron were coming in with food from Kelly's.

"Mommy, why are you wearing one of Daddy's shirts?" Cameron asked.

"Well it's more comfortable than mine," she said smiling never taking her eyes off of Jason.

"Cam, put your jacket away and wash your hands," Jason said noticing her stare. "Yes?" he added in her direction.

"Do you have a question for me?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know, you've said no twice already,"

"Ask again," she said putting Jake down and moving closer to him.

"But--,"

"Ask again," she pressed.

"Fine," he said smiling. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" he asked putting his hand on her cheek.

"Yes!" she said kissing him. "and I will run away to Italy," she added giving him another kiss. "I'll be yours forever," He smiled warmly and crushed his lips down on hers. "Should we go celebrate?" She said smiling giddily. Jason laughed and pointed to the food in his hand, picking up Cameron who was tugging at his pant leg. After breakfast the couple started setting down plans for the immediate future and the long run. Jason suggested them moving in as a family in Sonny's old penthouse which was bigger than his and already had rooms geared to children. He offered Liz the opportunity to paint the rooms and pick out new furniture. Cameron had already started kindergarten at the same school as Carly and Sonny's children, however when the subject of a nanny came up again Liz kept her foot down, no nanny. They spent the majority of the day with the boys, watching Jake wobbling around the penthouse and taking Cameron out to the park but Elizabeth convinced Jason to go to dinner at the Metro Court to celebrate their engagement. She took the boys back to her house to change and get things together to leave them with Michael and Morgan at Sonny's house. Jason picked them up around eight.

"Wow," he said coming in to see her running around barefoot in a rich, dark turquoise dress.

"Take the bag, get Cameron strapped in. I forgot a change of clothes for Jake," she snapped frantically.

"Calm down," he said putting the bag over his shoulder and grabbing Cameron's hand to lead him out the door. Elizabeth came out the door a few minutes later with Jake and his clothes. They arrived at the Metro Court to find Robin and Patrick already sitting at a table. Robin looked about ready to pop.

"Sorry we're late," Liz said going to hug her friend.

"No problem, this is for you. Congratulations!" Robin said. "I think I always knew it would be you two together, once you figure out the timing," she added.

"Yea," Liz said smiling watching Jason as he sat down between her and Sonny. "I think Jake knew we'd never figure it out on our own. He came along to make sure we got the message," she laughed.

"How are the boys?" Robin inquired. The rest of the evening went along nicely with light chatter. Sonny and Jason whispered about shipments and the Verlezza family who Carly & Elizabeth knew merely as a rival organization. Jason and Patrick talked about bikes and cars. Carly, who was trying increasingly hard to be civil to Elizabeth discussed school and her boys. Everything was going so well that no one noticed the couple walking up to the table. When Liz was tapped on her shoulder she expected it to be the waiter, not Lucky.

"What's the party for?" Sam asked looking around.

"Have you never seen a group of friends get together?" Carly asked. "Oh, wait, you'd have to have friends first, right Sam?"

"When did you and Saint Elizabeth become so close?" Sam replied quizzically.

"The second she drove Jason from your hateful arms," Carly answered.

"Speak of the knight. Did he tell you about my visit?" Lucky asked.

"Yes, Lucky," Elizabeth spoke up. "And I don't know what you're after. Jake is not your son and neither is Cameron."

"The hell he isn't. Lucky is the only father that kid knows." Sam spat.

"_That kid _is my son and there is no way I will ever let you near him," Elizabeth said strongly.

"Maybe some day you won't have a choice," Sam replied.

"Is that a threat?" Jason said, speaking for the first time.

"Of course not, those come from you. Right, Jase?" Sam said.

"Lucky, Jason is a great father to my boys. Cam has started calling him daddy. I know I hurt you, but don't make them pay for my mistakes. Cant you just let go of this and find your own happiness?" Elizabeth said pleadingly. She thought she saw Lucky's eyes soften then Sam spoke up.

"It's too late for your apologies," Sam sad coldly.

"I just wanted to be the one to tell you this," Lucky added in the most sickly sweet voice he could muster before turning to leave. Jason put his head in his hands as Elizabeth rubbed her hand across his back leaning over placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about all that," Elizabeth said to the table.

"You have no reason to apologize, I can't believe Lucky," Robin said getting up and heading to the restroom.

"Did you notice who's pulling the strings?" Sonny said to Jason.

"Yes, but what could she want with Cameron?"

"Who knows, she's crazy, she just wants to cause as much hurt as she can," Carly chimed in.

"What are you guys going to do?" Sonny asked ignoring Carly.

"I'm going to have Diane push through the adoption, shore everything up legally."

"And if that doesn't work?" the older man pushed.

"Then I'll have to handle it myself," Jason replied coolly. Liz wrapped her hand around his hoping it wouldn't come to that. She was attempting to chat with Patrick when she noticed Robin walking back over, as well as the two cops trailing her. When Robin saw Liz staring behind her she turned around and stepped out of the Cops' way.

"Elizabeth Webber," they said.

"Yes, officers?" Elizabeth answered.

"You are under arrest," the entire table gasped.

"On what charges," Jason said standing.

"I'm sorry that information is only open to Ms. Webber and her attorney."

"On what charges?" Elizabeth asked standing up beside Jason.

"Perjury, child endangerment, and fraud"

"What?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You have the right to remain silent…" one of the cops began to rattle off as the other handcuffed Elizabeth. Once the shock wore off, fear spread across her face.

"Stay calm, stay quiet, I'm right behind you," Jason said following the cops as they pushed Elizabeth through the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry guys," Jason said as he left.

"We're right behind you brother." Sonny said as he and Carly trailed Jason.

"Me too!" Robin said wobbling towards them. The triad turned to stare at her. "What, Elizabeth is my friend. Why on earth should Carly be there and not me?"

"No, Robin. Go home," Jason said.

"Jason!" Robin said taking a firm stance. Patrick studied the two wondering who he found more intimidating the mob boss or the formidable brunette matching him stare for stare. Then he stood and placed his hand at the small of Robin's back.

"The stress can't be good for the baby," he stated. "Let's just go home, you can check in on Elizabeth later tonight or when she's home tomorrow," Robin looked up before conceding.

"Ok," she mumbled. At that Sonny, Carly, and Jason tore out of the restaurant. Jason called Diane to meet them at the PCPD. They found Diane arguing with Alexis when they arrived.

"I need to see her," Jason said.

"Go in—," Alexis huffed when Jason eyed her suspiciously she added. "I didn't make the call on Elizabeth, they're ridiculous charges most of which will be dropped tonight and I would be a hypocrite if I charged someone for lying about paternity to keep her child safe. Which I've been trying to explain to your piranha," Jason nodded then headed into the interrogation room where he found Elizabeth with her head down when she looked up he could see her eyes were red and puffy with tears and it broke his heart.

"Elizabeth, this will all be over soon," he assured her.

"But then it will be something else," she sniffed.

"Are you saying that you don't want--," Jason said thinking of having his boys taken away from him and losing Elizabeth forever. She sighed and wiped her eyes.

"When I got here they fingerprinted me and took my mug shot, explained my charges and through all of that I was calm, I was quiet like you said," she took a deep breath and pulled her hands up onto the table. "Then they took my jewelry, my necklace, bracelet and it wasn't till they asked for my ring that I lost it. In the instant that ring left my finger I felt lonelier than I've ever felt, like I'd failed you. I broke down, blubbering; I never want to feel that way Jason. I never want to be alone, without you, ever again. But this is all Lucky's doing." She said lowering her head. "And he will never stop trying to hurt me."

"This is not all Lucky," Jason said. "This is Sam, I should've never let her get away with watching Jake get kidnapped and threatening you, now she thinks she's untouchable."

"It's not your fault, you loved her, just like I loved Lucky." As they were talking, Diane came into the room.

"I think I'll go buy a nice new pair of shoes after this one."

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"Well an hour is my new record; I think it deserves a celebration,"

"She can go?" Jason asked.

"You are free to go. The perjury and child endangerment will be dropped. The fraud, however, will have to be argued.

"What exactly is the fraud here?" Jason asked.

"Lucky is stating that because he was tricked into marrying her, she stole upwards of 100,000 from him through household contributions,"

"How can he? That's ludicrous," Elizabeth said standing.

"He's done his homework on this one. He has statements from medical professionals that will state that you took a paternity test before agreeing to marry him and thus knew exactly who Jake's father was,"

"But I got rid of all the records of it at GH," Jason said as they left the police department.

"Yes, but not the people," Diane said. "But we'll worry about that later."

**Sorry about the deceptively late update. This is just sitting on my computer but I really want a chance for feedback so I've been waiting for reviews and then it slips to the back of my mind and I forget about it. It's sad really... you know what would stop that from happening? Reviewing! Quickly! I've seen the stats, guys, I know how many people at least look at this. Come on, review, it won't hurt that much.**


	7. Two Surprises

**A/N:** **Yay reviews! Thanks guys! **

...I still own nothing!

**Two Surprises**

Jason and Elizabeth went to pick up the boys and took them to the penthouse. The next few weeks went by fairly quietly. Diane settled the fraud suit for 15,000 but warned them that the arrest and the lawsuit were a smoke screen. They waited for the other shoe to drop. Jason was away on business (buying up Verlezza territories in Chicago and putting in his own men) when Elizabeth got a phone call from Diane.

"Elizabeth, this is Diane."

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked heading into the locker rooms at GH.

"The adoption as been stalled pending litigation."

"What?"

"Someone is filing a custodial suit for Cameron," Diane explained.

"Lucky," Elizabeth said.

"It would appear that way. Not to worry. I don't think he knew about the adoption and didn't expect us to find out about his suit this early."

"What, how are you going to handle this?" Elizabeth asked still reeling from the news that Lucky was trying to take her son away from her.

"I'll create an air tight case and push for a trial as soon as possible,"

"Thank you, Diane."

"Goodbye Elizabeth," the older woman said hanging up. After the call Elizabeth finished her rounds and headed home with the boys. She was surprised to find Jason there. He had practically moved in while the other penthouse was being remodeled and painted, he had already told Spinelli that he could have the smaller penthouse.

"Hey there," she said giving him a long hug. He simply smiled, but his smile made her go weak at the knees. "We missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too," he said picking up Cameron who smiled broadly.

"Can we go to the park?" the little boy asked his eyes shining.

"If its okay with Mom, we can go right now," Jason said looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes, I Just need to talk to you for a bit. Cameron why don't you go pick out toys to take with you."

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked as he followed Elizabeth into the kitchen. She put Jake down in his high chair and placed some cheerios on the table.

"Diane called me earlier,"

"I know," he said.

"Then you know that Lucky thinks that he can take my baby away from me. That's what that stunt was about," Jason sighed heavily.

"I know,"

"I don't know what to do. I'm trying to keep it together for the boys," she said leaning against him. "But I am so angry and hurt that Lucky could do something like this,"

"Don't worry, Diane will handle it." He said rubbing the small of her back.

"But if it goes to court, Cam might have to come. I don't want him any more confused. You're the only man in my life who's ever really treated him like a true son, an extension of themselves, not just my son."

"I won't let Lucky hurt our son, I promise,"

"I think I'm going to try to talk to Lucky without Sam around, try to reason with him," she said pulling away from Jason and grabbing food out of the refrigerator.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I just feel like I can convince him to move on,"

"When are you going to do this?" Jason asked.

"I hadn't thought about it, maybe next Monday. The rest of this week is a bit crazy," she answered, Jason thought about it and sighed.

"I guess you won't let me come with you?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head to that.

"He get's so defensive around you, it wouldn't help anything."

"Ok, you'll take Max that day though. And you should do it over lunch, somewhere public."

"So, I can go?" she said.

"I will never tell you that you can't do something, I just want you to be careful,"

"I love you," she said smiling leaning in to kiss him. "Now go, have fun with Cam, but don't let him talk you into ice cream. I'll have dinner ready around seven and we have a surprise for you."

When Jason returned that night with Cameron they had a quiet dinner.

"So what's the surprise?" Jason asked picking up the dishes.

"You'll have to wait and see," Elizabeth said helping him. The boys were playing in the living room. "Ok," Elizabeth said picking up Jake. Cameron moved beside her smiling. Jason arched an eyebrow quizzically. "Ok, Jake. Daddy's home, say daddy. Come on Jake, remember daddy's home, daddy," Elizabeth said staring at the child, bouncing him. After pondering it for a few minutes Jake obliged.

"da…da…dad…dada….dada," Jake said reaching out for Jason. The room erupted in cheers. Cam smiled brightly. Jason scooped up his son.

"When did this happen? He was just putting together random sounds when I left."

"I was changing him they day after you left and he said 'mama'" she smiled her eyes shining. "And right after that Cam was asking about you and Jake heard and he said 'dadda' I wanted to tell you then, but Cameron thought it would be a good welcome home surprise, right honey?"

"Yep, I helped Jake," Cam added smiling.

"Cam that was the best surprise ever," Jason said kneeling to hug the little boy and squishing Jake in the process.

"I can't believe I missed it," Jason said looking a little sad. When they finally got to bed Elizabeth questioned his sad expression.

"I feel like I'm missing so much, I've already missed so many first by not being here for nearly a year," Elizabeth sighed knowing she had stolen that time from him.

"I'm sorry. I know my decisions brought you pain, but we made it, we're here now."

"You did what you thought was right, and I agreed. It isn't your fault, I just wish I was here," he said.

"You'll be here for his first day of school, his first kiss, his first job, first car, he'll still need you then and you'll be here." She promised.

"I know," he said kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer to him. When she woke up the next morning with Jason's arms wrapped around her she felt like her whole world was back in order. The rest of the week went by smoothly. Lucky agreed to meet her that Monday at Kelly's. She, Jason and the boys spent a lot of the weekend with Carly, Sonny and their brood. Oddly enough Liz and Carly were finding a rhythm of tolerance and possibly (though it might be too soon to tell) a bond when it came to their kids. Before she knew it, it was Monday afternoon and she was meeting Lucky.

"Thanks for meeting me," she said sitting down.

"Mhmm," Lucky said cooly.

"Lucky, I know we've had our problems but I always thought you cared about Cam. Please don't punish him because you hate me," at that Lucky looked up.

"I don't hate you Elizabeth, this isn't about you,"

"That's hard to believe,"

"When Sam and I left, we wanted to start over anywhere, create the family we longed for that you and Jason had ripped away from us. But all I could think about was that little boy I'd left behind playing second fiddle to the mob enforcer's real child."

"It's not like that at all," Elizabeth said in disgust.

"I'm sure that's what he tells you, but a man will always favor his own child over his wife's bastard," at that Elizabeth gasped and Max moved closer.

"Do you know this from personal experience?" she asked enraged. "The only time Cam was ever shortchanged was when you were too strung out to be a real father for him, yet the second you thought you were going to have a 'real' son you cleaned up."

"That's not true,"

"Yes it is Lucky. And now you want to take my son away from his mother, his brother, and the only stable home he's ever known"

"You're playing house with a member of the mob, Elizabeth. How is that stable?"

"Lucky, please. Jason is adopting Cam. Cam calls him daddy, please just let us go, move on with your life,"

"NEVER, and if you fight this I will take Cam and you will never see him again," Lucky said getting up to leave.

"You are a miserable excuse for a man!" she shouted to his turned back clenching her fists. Lucky shook his head.

"I'm doing this to protect him, one day you'll see I'm doing this--," but he stopped before saying _because I love you_. Her heart was racing at his words.

"I HATE YOU LUCKY SPENCER, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME," she screeched but he was already out of the door when her world went dark and she fell to the floor. He only turned around when he heard the commotion of people racing to her side. He watched in terror as the bodyguard lifted her tiny body into his arms and rushed past him. Lucky would be haunted by the murderous gleam in the man's eyes and her pale almost lifeless body.

When Jason got the call that Elizabeth was at the hospital he was blind with rage. He rushed to her side, but part of him wanted to hunt down Lucky. When Jason arrived he found Max outside of Elizabeth's room, when he entered she was connected to different machines. It reminded him a lot of the day Jake was born his eyes misted over remembering the fear that coursed through him that day. The only difference was that Elizabeth seemed to be in a good mood and was chatting with the doctor when he came in.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked.

"Lunch didn't go so well," she said laughing trying to make light of the situation. "This is Kelly, or well. Dr. Lee" she said introducing the two.

"Kelly, this is Jason"

"Ok, well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back to discuss your results and schedule a visit," Dr. Lee said leaving.

"So what happened? And why is Dr. Lee here? Isn't she an OB/GYN, Carly used her. Is there something wrong with your… did you injure your…" he said trailing off. Elizabeth smiled a sad yet knowing smile. She knew that Sam's inability to have children still weighed on Jason's conscience, that no matter the horrible things she'd done or was trying to do he was still saddened and tortured by the fact that the dangers in his life had altered her so irrevocably.

"There's nothing wrong. I got too angry at during lunch. Lucky threatened to take Cam away and never let me see him, _to protect him_. And I just fainted."

"Okay," Jason said calming down significantly. "I'll take care of Lucky, I don't want you to go see him again, definitely not without me, please," he said nearly begging.

"I never want to se him again," she promised. "But that doesn't answer your question about Kelly, besides Lucky's not the only reason I fainted. I would've been fine except--," Jason thought of what else could've caused it and interrupted.

"Did you skip breakfast? DO you need me to help with the boys more in the morning?" he asked.

"No, no," she chuckled. "I mean, I did sort of skip breakfast, I only had an apple. But I fainted because I'm pregnant," she said smiling.

"What?" he asked surprised. She smiled brighter.

"I'm pregnant, about a month along. It caused elevated blood pressure, and the screaming match with Lucky pushed me over."

"You're pregnant," he repeated to which she simply nodded. "Are you happy?" he asked. She nodded again before speaking.

"I wish it had happened at a less stressful time, but I'm confident Diane will fix this Lucky issue. I'm going to have your baby, and you get to be around for all the _fun_ parts this time. We're going to get 

married, you're going to adopt Cam. My life is perfect. Besides Jake will be two by the time this baby is born and Cam will be six and a half," Jason smiled and leaned in to kiss her soundly.

"Thank you," he said smiling. "At one point in my life I thought that I wasn't meant to be a father and now you've given me a family, given me Jake, trusted me with Cameron, and now the new baby. I love you so much," she smiled back reaching out for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Don't thank me yet. Between my miscarriages and Jake's delivery, I'll trouble carrying to term,"

"But your miscarriages weren't a problem with you,"

"No, but they caused damage which be came clear and worse with Jake. Kelly is running tests now to make sure I can do this," she said sadly.

"I know you can do this, your strong and wonderful, we'll be careful" he said placing a hand on her cheek. Just then Dr. Lee walked in.

"Ok Elizabeth, it looks like there's a bit of scarring from your accidents but not enough to cause any significant damage. I do think that this elevated blood pressure will be an issue for the entire pregnancy so I'll write a prescription for that, also the lining of your uterus is a bit thinner than I'd prefer so I'll write a script for that as well."

"Thanks Kelly,"

"No problem, I'll make an appt for a month and a half from now but call if something happens and be careful," Dr. Lee said leaving.

**Okay so, that's it. I want to thank the reviewers again and say this:**

**Maggie- I dont think you'll like the way this goes, but there are a lot of adorably fluffy moments. It wouldn't be a story if there wasn't a conflict to be resolved, but I promise all the bad stuff happens in one chapter and is over and done with after that (for the most part). Besides my personal strong dislike of Sam, I just think the way they started writing her, she'd make a really good villain she is a very strong character.  
**

**I really hope everyone liked this chapter. I should also mention that there's a lot of legal mumbo jumbo and medical stuff that I'm tossing around, and well, I have no idea what I'm talking about. I write it, it sounds plausible, so I keep it. Sorry guys, it takes a lot of effort to fact check, and I don't think its that vital to a story like this. By all means, if you disagree tell me, if you agree tell me. If you like it, Review (I'll update faster). If you don't like it, Review! Hit the button!**


	8. More Secrets

**A/N: Sadly, I own nothing. Also, I like reviews!**

**More Secrets**

"We shouldn't tell anyone yet," Liz said as they left the hospital. Jason sighed heavily working himself up to agreeing. "It's not the same," she urged. "I just don't want to be treated as fragile and I don't want Lucky to have one more thing to throw in our faces. I want this to be a happy thing but it won't be once everyone becomes involved,"

"Ok," he said nodding. She was right, this wasn't the same. For once thing this was their secret from the beginning and neither felt burdened by it.

"Besides it won't stay secret for long. Let's just enjoy the next few months," she said smiling. Elizabeth radiated with joy over their new secret and Jason could tell that it would stay quiet a lot shorter than Elizabeth hoped. The couple picked up Elizabeth's prescription before getting the boys and heading home. While Jason's attempts to get her to stay home from work the next day fell upon deaf ears he did manage to convince her to hire a nanny. The Tuesday went without incident for the most part until Lucky reared his ugly head.

"Elizabeth," he said to her turned back at the nurses station.

"Lucky I don't think we should speak anymore," she said busying herself with papers refusing to turn around.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday," at that she turned around and stared at him.

"Why do you care?"

"I-I-," he began. "I just do," he huffed.

"If you cared about me or my sons you wouldn't be doing this," to that Lucky sighed.

"I want to visit with Cameron."

"No," she blurted out.

"I can go to the court for this,"

"No," she repeated.

"Elizabeth, don't be stupid I want to see my son."

"No, no, no. You forfeited your rights, you don't get to do this Lucky Spencer, you don't get to demand anything, and you are going nowhere near my son," she said growing louder. She felt herself getting dizzy and put her hand out to steady herself and finally her engagement ring grabbed his attention.

"You're marrying that, that THUG. He kills people for a living,"

"And he loves me and our family more than you ever did." Lucky took a step towards her, enraged and Milo began to walk over. Screw the rules, this douche was going down. However, Epiphany beat him to the punch.

"Mr. Spencer, I think you've taken up enough of nurse Webber's time," she said threateningly. Lucky stepped back and caught a glance of Milo to his side before retreating to the elevator. "Are you okay?" the mother nurse asked. At that exact moment Elizabeth felt her stomach weigh in on the question and ran off to the bathroom.

Vomiting made her feel vulnerable and alone and empty. The thought of losing Cameron caused her heart to break. She sat on the tile floor huddled in a ball crying her eyes out then the nausea took her over again. When she leaned back from the toilet she ran into a strong warm chest. She felt arms wrap 

around her then reach up to pull her hair out of her face, the figure leaned in and kissed her temple lightly and she felt herself melt into the embrace. All of her other emotions calmed and silenced as Jason scooped her up and walked out of the hospital. He managed to get her home, only having to pull the car over once. He carried her up the stairs and placed her in the bed. When she finally dozed off she went to get the boys from school and daycare and picked up something to eat. When Elizabeth woke up she found Jason playing super heroes with the boys; picking Jake up to fly like Superman while Cameron was Batman wearing a mask and using a sheet as his cape. Elizabeth smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, her family was perfect. Jason lowered Jake when he noticed Elizabeth.

"Ok, Cam why don't you take the toys back to the toy room and go upstairs to get ready for your bath." Cameron looked up from his toys and stood.

"Ok, Daddy," he said hurrying off. Cameron's behavior had changed one hundred percent since having Jason around.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he said to Elizabeth as he moved to put the furniture back in place.

"I'm sure you talked to Milo," she said moving to help him.

"Stop, I have this." He said.

"I can help,"

"No, you don't have to," he replied.

"Jason," she urged.

"Elizabeth, I get that you're a strong woman and that sharing your life and your burdens is hard. It's hard for me too, but you need to understand that I'm here to help,"

"I know--," she said.

"And that sometimes that means doing things for you," he continued.

"I kno--,"

"And right now you need to focus on taking care of yourself and the baby," at that she stepped back.

"I am," she said. Did he think that she was falling apart on purpose.

"God Elizabeth," he said. "Do you understand how scared and angry I was when I saw you in the hospital and then today on that floor…" he trailed off. Elizabeth sighed, realization and guilt flooding her. She almost forgot that Jason gave her space and trust out of respect, it wasn't easy for him not to protect her and now she was carrying his second child, and he still gave her all the space she asked for.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said sitting next to him.

"I don't want you to be sorry," he said looking her in the eyes. They sat there for what seemed to be forever before Jason took Jake upstairs and got him and Cameron ready for bed. When he returned he found Elizabeth fiddling around in the kitchen. "I'm sorry we had dinner without you, I didn't know when you were going to wake up,"

"That's fine," she said sitting at the table. He sat next to her letting the tension loom over them.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I'm not going in to work tomorrow, but I can't quit my job and I can't hide from Lucky,"

"I'm not asking you to hide from him," Jason said with pleading eyes.

"I'll take better care of myself, I promise. I won't let Lucky bait me." At that he took her hand in his own.

"I'm not mad at you and I know you would never do anything to jeopardize the baby. I was just scared, for both of you, I need you," Elizabeth leaned in pressing her forehead against his.

"I'm here," she said. "Always."

"I talked to Diane while you slept. The case is being reviewed, we'll know of a court date in the next few days. If it gets that far, but it wont" he said assuring her that things would be okay. She wondered what made him so confident but she supposed that it was better if she didn't know. She leaned in and kissed him softly at first but growing harder with a more wanting. He broke the kiss with a smile. "I think we should go to sleep," he said flatly. She looked at him with sad and confused eyes. He leaned in and whispered. "I have the rest of my life to make love to you," he said sending a shiver down her spine. "Tonight you need to rest," he added. Elizabeth huffed and reached to pick up the plate but Jason beat her to it. After tidying, the couple went to sleep tangled in each others arms.

The next day they dropped the boys off together and Elizabeth stopped by to visit with Robin and her baby.

"So I heard about your incident in Kelly's and being carried out of the hospital," Elizabeth grumbled not wanting to explain herself.

"Yes, well things with Lucky have gotten tense,"

"Mhmm, how far along are you?"

"What?"

"Did you forget I'm a doctor and new mom? I can spot high blood pressure from a mile away, not to mention I know you. If we add that to the fact that I got the story from Kelly who relayed it all with an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' tone, it wasn't very hard to figure out,"

"I'm a month along," she admitted smiling.

"That's so great, but what about the wedding?"

"Before we get to that, how is baby Georgia?"

"She's doing great, sleeping right now, thankfully. Patrick was up with her nearly all last night, poor guy."

"I saw him when I dropped Jake off, he didn't look so hot,"

"No, he doesn't. He's doing really great at this dad thing though."

"The suave and scandalous Patrick Drake is wrapped around that little girl's finger, I bet."

"Exactly," Robin said smiling. "Oh, I hope you have a girl, Jason would be a goner."

"I think you're getting ahead of either of. Right now we're worried about this Lucky thing. The rest of it will be fine,"

"I'm sure it will blow over."

The two continued chatting. Meanwhile, Jason was holed up in his office. The territory he had acquired in Chicago was volatile at the moment and he had been putting out fires all morning. He sent a message to the Verlezza family giving them the option to sell him the rest of their holdings or lose it along with a 

few of their men. Jason didn't like violence much anymore afraid that it would hit home but he knew it was necessary to keep a strong stance when expanding. The Verlezza family refused their offers to become friends, partners, so Jason bought them out. However a few remained and those few needed to be dealt with. He had just put his phone down when Spinelli came bounding into the office.

"Stone Cold, the Jackal has news of the most suspicious kind,"

"Spinelli, spit it out I'm a little busy here,"

"Of course your position as the newly appointed God Father must be rather--,"

"Spinelli," Jason urged.

"Yes, ask you asked I have been using my cyber skills to keep an eye on any dastardly doings of the Unhinged One and Fair Samantha. It would seem that they have set up an offshore account and are siphoning money into it from the Unhinged One's holdings and The Haunted Star,"

"They're stealing money from Luke?" Jason said quizzically.

"It would appear so." Spinelli said. "And as you know the Zacchara's are contributing quite a bit to the casino."

"That just doesn't make sense, why would Lucky steal from his father. I'm sure Luke wouldn't be slipping his son dirty money. The Zacchara's would kill him."

"It does seem most precarious," Spinelli agreed.

"It's stupid. Lucky isn't this stupid or reckless. This has Sam written all over it."

"Yes, it would seem that the Fair Samantha has yet again besmirched her former Fairness,"

"Yes," Jason said. "I want you to focus in on Sam, I need to know where the money is going and why. Full surveillance. That is why my penthouse now looks like the inside of a computer, isn't it?"

"Yes, the Jackal has upgraded and expanded his technology and well, you have been spending so much time at with the Maternal one it seemed that the space was begging to be utilized," Spinelli said sheepishly.

"It's fine, just find me the information I need. And clear a space the next time I come,"

"Yes Stone Cold, sir. I will collect information on the formerly fair Samantha,"

"Spinelli, this is high priority," giving the young man a stern look.

"Aye aye sir," Spinelli said saluting Jason as he rushed out of the office. Jason picked up the phone and dialed Max.

"Who do we have on Sam?" Jason asked. "Ok, well I need them to double their efforts, stay close, and report everything back to me, she's getting sneaky." He said then, rethinking he added. "Actually, add Milo to Sam, I want her to know she's being followed, she'll have to get creative and that's when we'll catch her." He said pausing for a response. "Who's the new kid you were telling me about, Jamie? You said he's good right? Put him on Elizabeth and the boys."

**Duhn Duhn Duhn... so what is Sam up to? I'm thinking of doing a rewrite of the next bit, so it may take some extra time to get up... but this also means that your input can really affect the story, exciting eh? so Review Review Review! I love that you're enjoying the story, because I really enjoyed writing it, I just love Liz and Jason and I could write about them for ages. **


	9. Taking Out the Trash

_**A/N: Rated NC-17. So I couldn't figure out how to change this story, so I'm just keeping it the way it is... But I loved everyone's ideas and am definitely incorporating them into the sequel, i think... Part of me wants there to be a new villain in PC for the sequel, and part of me wants him/her to be home grown.. so we'll see. **_

_**I still own nothing... **_

**Taking Out the Trash**

It was another month before they had any news on the adoption. Jason and Elizabeth were in the middle of moving into Sonny's old penthouse which had been expanded to add a room for the new baby and painted to suit they're joined style. Jason brought the pool table from his old apartment and Elizabeth brought a few pieces of her furniture that she couldn't part with but for the most part they got all new things to signify their new life together.

Liz scaled back on her hours at the hospital, working only three days a week. She also let Rose, their nanny help with the kids and a bit of the household things. She was working hard at keeping the pregnancy a secret and all-in-all only Robin, Patrick, Sonny, Carly, Diane and Monica knew; which was a short list for any secret in Port Charles.

While Lucky's lawyer put up a good fight and slowed everything down with paperwork, in the end his case was dismissed and Jason was allowed to adopt Cameron. The tail on Sam didn't pull up much except that part of the money was going to fund construction of a house on some Island of the coast of Florida. Lucky and Sam had been skulking around Port Charles since news broke that they had lost the custody suit.

"Liz," Lucky said walking up to the nurse's station. The second the man stepped off of the elevator Jamie took two steps closer to his charge and dialed Jason.

"Yes, Lucky?" Liz said trying to remain calm. She hadn't collapsed anymore but being in the man's presence made her blood boil and caused her to feel a bit dizzy.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving Port Charles, I just don't think I can stand it here anymore, everything reminds me of the life I should've had with you," he said honestly.

"Oh, Lucky," she said relaxing a bit. "I really hope that you can find happiness somewhere else, with Sam."

"Sam's not coming with me, we've split up."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she said placing her hand over his. He could feel her engagement ring on his skin and pulled his hand away.

"Yes, well. Goodbye," he said turning to walk away.

"Goodbye," she said as she saw Jason getting off of the elevator in a suit.

"Spencer," he said passing Lucky.

"Morgan," the other man replied.

"Well someone looks snazzy," Elizabeth said kissing him over the counter.

"I have a meeting with the five families," he explained. "What was that about?" he asked referring to Lucky.

"Lucky is leaving Port Charles for good, without Sam,"

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yea,"

"This doesn't feel right," he said.

"I know, but I think Lucky was serious. He looked so sad, beaten. He said that everything here reminded him of the life he was supposed to have with me."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why Sam wouldn't go with him."

"He said they'd split up," she explained.

"Hhmmm," he pondered. "Well be careful,"

"I am. You can tell Jamie that he doesn't need to call you whenever the wind blows the wrong way."

"He's just following orders, give the kid a break."

"Why, he's so much fun to mess with," she said smiling again. She leaned in to kiss him once more before he hurried off to his meeting.

"Don't let her get to you," he said to Jamie as he entered the elevator.

"Don't listen to him," she said smirking. "I have pictures of you dressed as the green lantern from Halloween. I'm sure you wouldn't wan those to get around." The bodyguard shook his head and sat down as Elizabeth had pleaded with him to do while she was working. Elizabeth chuckled remembering their trick-or-treating fiasco the previous month; going door-to-door followed by the tinted SUV.

A month after Lucky's departure from Port Charles Elizabeth was rummaging through her things in the closet trying to find something that fit to wear to the Metrocourt Christmas party.

"I told you to just buy something new last month," Jason said as he sat at the desk in the room going over piles of papers.

"Well, this fit last month," she said her voice a bit shaky.

"Elizabeth, you're pregnant," he said.

"I know that," she said. "I just didn't think I'd get this fat this fast," she added.

"You are not fat, you're perfect." He said walking over and putting his arms around her.

"Yes, well your daughter is causing me to get fat and feel gross,"

"You know, it could be another boy, right?"

"Nope, this is definitely a girl," she said as she heard a knock on the door. He went down to answer it and she heard a muffled conversation before he came back up with a garment bag. "Must be nice, always being the same size. You just have to have your suits dry-cleaned." She said tearing up.

"This is for you," he said unzipping the bag to reveal a gorgeous silver dress. Her eyes lit up and she pulled off the ill fitting dress walking over to him in just her underwear. She kissed him soundly before grabbing the dress.

"I love you so much," she said as she slipped the dress on. It was floor length and with a scoop neck and a plunging V that left her back bare. It hugged her in all the right places showing off her baby bump with style and pride.

"So no more 'I'm fat', ok?" he said settling back down to his work.

"Ok," she said staring at herself in the mirror and turning around. "Are you getting dressed soon? We're supposed to be there in two hours," she said looking at the clock.

"I need to go over a few more things," he said.

"Okay, well." She said slipping out of the dress suggestively. "I'm going to get in the shower," she finished slipping off her bra and panties and walking across the room to grab her robe which was on the chair he was sitting in. Then she casually threw it across her shoulder as she walked naked out of the room.

"Elizabeth," he coughed.

"Yes?" she said walking back in.

"Are you going to put the robe on?"

"Rose still has the boys at the park," she said as if that were an answer. Then she turned and walked back out of the room to the bathroom across the hall. He heard the shower turn on and her begin humming before he decided that he was fighting a losing battle with concentration. He stripped down and joined her.

"Hey there," she said turning to face him, the water glistening on her skin.

"You're a tease." He said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. She pushed her body against his as he ran his hands over her hair.

"No I would be a tease if I didn't give you what you came here for," she said smiling as he picked her up holding onto her thighs. He pushed her through the water against the far wall. She giggled as they thumped against the wall. She resumed kissing him. He trailed kisses along her jaw and neck and collar bone before thrusting into her. She gasped from the pressure and position then moved to settle herself. This caused him to growl in pleasure. He pulled out slowly then thrust in harder and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. _JASON_ she cried out as he thrust in again harder, the water beating down over them. She kissed him, her mouth moving to his shoulder as he rammed into her. She screamed out his name again as her climax hit her, causing her entire body to shake. She felt him come soon after with one more thrust. He lowered her down his head in her neck.

"So, showering?" he said trying to regain his composure.

"Might as well," she said smiling a she stood up and moved into the water. Every move that she made caused him to become less and less interested in showering and more and more interested in taking her again right there. She stepped out of the water to reach for her washcloth and met with a certain member of his anatomy. She turned around with a smirk. "Are you going to need some help with that?" He simply nodded. She turned back around and grabbed his hand pulling it around her body to stroke her clitoris. Her breath became labored as he took over the process. She was trembling when she reached up to turn off the water. She leaned over a little using the wall to hold her up, his eyes widened when he understood the new position. He rubbed her back as he slowly entered her from behind again the new position surprised her, in a good way. She could never be fully prepared for his size and nearly went over just from him entering her. He continued slowly pulling out and entering again, he leaned over to kiss her back and wrapped his hand around to stroke her clitoris before thrusting in again, harder. She was so used to his pounding that this pace was almost painfully light. _Please Jason, more, harder, I can't take this_ she whimpered becoming weak on her feet. He obliged picking up the pace and sending her over for the second time that night. He pulled up and she turned around to hug him, kissing him. "That was amazing," she said with a wide grin.

"Yea," he said sheepishly. "But I think I should use the other shower, if we're ever going to actually get anything done." She laughed at him but allowed him to leave. They showered separately; he purposefully gave her enough time to be decent before he came into the room. She was sitting at the mirror with her bra and panties on doing something with her hair when he entered.

"I thought you'd be dressed by now," he said when he walked in completely dry, and reached for his black dress shirt.

"I had to do my hair before putting the dress on," she offered. Her hair was lightly tousled and off to one side with silver pins through it. She had also done her makeup which focused in on her eyes which were smoldering with dark shades.

"It looks really nice," he said. She blushed.

"Thanks," she said getting up to pull on her dress. "Oh, Carly called while you were showering. She wanted to know if Michael and Morgan could come over their nanny had some last minute emergency."

"I'm sure that's fine, Rose has handled them all before,"

"Good, that's what I said. They're coming over and she also said we could ride over to the hotel with her and Sonny."

"Okay," he said pulling on his pants and looking around for the clock. "What time is it?" he said his eyes settling on the clock. "How long did we spend in that shower?" he said realizing they had less than a half hour before they were due at the Metrocourt.

"Well, we did have a good time in the shower," she said walking over to him as he struggled with his tie. His suit was black on black with a silver tie. "Isn't it funny that men are so bad at tying ties?" she asked.

"It's not that, you have a better position from where you are."

"Mhmm," she said as she heard the door open. "Sounds like the boys are home." Soon Cameron was racing up the stairs and bounding into their open door.

"Mommy at the park, I was swinging, and I jumped off the swing!"

"What?!" Elizabeth said horrified kneeling down to her little man. The nearly six year old had become more outgoing and daring since spending time with the Corinthos kids, something Elizabeth still wasn't sure she liked.

"Yes, Michael did it and so I wanted to and it was fun and it was like I was flying, Daddy," he said turning to Jason. "It was like when we play superhero, but for real, I was flying all alone!"

"That sounds really cool," Jason said excited, to which Elizabeth gave him a look. "What I mean is it also sounds very dangerous and you shouldn't do that anymore." He finished looking at Elizabeth who nodded.

"But, but, Daaaaaaddy," he whined a little. Jason leaned down.

"Don't do it a lot and don't do it when your mom is near," he whispered to the little boy. Who cheered up quickly and raced off.

"Jason Morgan, mob boss, crumbles under a little pressure from a six year old," Elizabeth said teasingly. Jason just shrugged and headed down the stairs with his jacket. Elizabeth grabbed her shoes and followed. Carly got there soon after and ushered in her boys as the adults exited. The party was fun, everyone who hadn't already, congratulated Elizabeth and Jason on the baby and their engagement. They were the hottest couple in Port Charles at the moment, Edward was caught sizing up Elizabeth and expressing and interests in getting to know his grandson multiple times. Elizabeth was able to talk Jason into a rounds on the dance floor and the group was just about to sneak out when Sam made a beeline to there table.

"I'll have to be clearer with my employees about what trash isn't allowed in this hotel," Carly said. Elizabeth winced glad to no longer be on the opposite end of Carly's harsh words.

"Trash?" Sam said. "That's good coming from you, Just because you're covered in money doesn't mean you're any better than me."

"I am far better than you." Carly said standing. "You are nothing more than a two-bid tramp, being passed around the beds of the rich and powerful and now that Jason is done with you, you're skulking around bothering the rest of us."

"Carly, it's fine," Elizabeth said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I see through you St. Elizabeth and one day you will get what's coming to you," Sam spat at Elizabeth.

"You're in no position to make threats," Elizabeth said calmly never looking up. "I would be careful, if I were you Sam."

"You've been spending a little too much time with the mob, sunshine," Sam said laughing. At that Elizabeth turned to Sam, imitating the coldness she had seen in Jason's eyes. She spoke clearly, yet barely above a whisper so that only the people at the table could here her.

"If I ever see or hear from you again, I will show you exactly what I have learned from the mob. Do not think that I have the same hang-ups as Jason, I will not hesitate to have you taken care of," she said sternly staring almost past Sam. Max had to turn his head to stifle a laugh as Sam stumbled back from shock at Elizabeth's words.

"Finally getting your hands dirty," Sam said. "We'll see how powerful you are away from Jason."

"Sam, if you know what's good for you, you will leave Port Charles tonight and never look back," Jason said as three arms shot up. Jason, Carly, and Sonny had all beckoned for help at the exact same time and two guards and a member of Carly's staff were hastening to the table.

"Please, take out the trash," Carly said smiling. Once Sam was gone the entire table looked over at Elizabeth. Max clapped from his spot next to the table. Elizabeth blushed at the attention. "I didn't know you had it in you muffin," Carly said nearly beaming.

"Yes, well. I learned from the best," Elizabeth said leaning into Jason who shook his head.

"Promise me you won't do that again," he said.

"I promise," she said standing up wobbling a bit. "That takes a lot more energy than you'd think, quieting your emotions like that, I feel a bit--," she lost focus of her words as she steadied herself on Jason's shoulder. "Faint," she said smiling. "I think we should go," she said to the Carly and Sonny. "It was a great party,"

"You'd better get her to bed," Sonny said smiling. Jason stood up and said his goodbyes to the others before picking Elizabeth up in his arms.

"Hey, I can walk," she protested but it fell on deaf ears. When Jason got her back to the penthouse the boys were fast asleep on the floor. He dismissed Rose and escorted Elizabeth up the stairs. When they both were settled into bed Jason turned off the light. "I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For freaking everyone out tonight, I'm just so tired of her and if I had gotten into yet another screaming match I would be at General Hospital right now."

"It's okay, I just don't like to think that that part of my business touches you, and I know it does, I just wish I could keep it separate."

"But you do, you do such a great job of it," she urged. "I'm just so sick of her thinking you owe her. You shouldn't think it either, you don't owe her anything. I know you blame yourself for the fact that she can't have children, but she's made so many choices since then. She has taken advantage of your good heart, you are not to fault for her unhappiness. We do not owe her anything," Elizabeth finished.

"You're right." He said quietly, pulling her close.


	10. Revenge

**Revenge**

Sam did as she was told and left Port Charles that night. The next three months went by quickly and before she knew it Elizabeth was decorating another nursery. Jason had tried and failed to convince her to work only twice a week. All-in-all things were going great for them, they agreed on a date for their wedding: October 14. The date was three months after the baby was supposed to be born. They had also found out from Dr. Lee that they were having a girl and started bouncing around baby names. They settled on Emily Anne Morgan.

They were happy in every sense of the word. Jason had diversified his interest in the business to include real estate holdings which were both more lucrative and more legitimate than the coffee. He offered Elizabeth businesses, restaurants, hotels, anything that she could possibly want as a project and to get her to stop working at the Hospital. In the end she agreed to a medium sized studio and art store, which she was redecorating along with the nursery and promised to stop working at the hospital in her seventh month. With all the excitement it was no surprise that her morning sickness had not ended and merely lessened to the point that she only found herself huddled in the bathroom once a day.

She was puking her guts out in the bathroom at GH when she heard someone come in. She and Jamie had struck up a compromise, he didn't come into the bathroom after her anymore and she didn't have a fit when he called Jason. She relaxed expecting to feel Jason's arms around her. But it was all wrong, the hand creeped up and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. She spent her last few seconds of consciousness trying to scream out, fighting uselessly against the grip, and then that all too familiar darkness descended on her.

Jason arrived at the hospital within a few minutes of the call from Jamie. The staff of GH was used to seeing him around, he popped up every time Elizabeth flung herself into the bathroom and this time was no different. He gave Epiphany an embarrassed and knowing smile as he dashed past her and nodded to Jamie when he passed him outside of the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom and noticed she wasn't in her normal position huddled over the toiled he searched the room, tore it apart when there was no sign of her. Soon he was racing out of the bathroom, dialing numbers quickly on his cell phone.

"Elizabeth," he said feebly to her answering machine. "Elizabeth…" he began but he didn't have anything to say. He knew that she understood the rules, she wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling someone and taking Jamie. She even liked Jamie, and no matter what she _always_ answered the phone when he called. _No,_ he thought to himself. _If Elizabeth is gone, she's gone_. With that realization his world came crashing in, cold, and furious. He felt numb inside, but went into action anyway. Jamie looked into the bathroom his eyes wide with fear and chased after Jason when he realized what was happening.

"Spinelli, I need to see everything that's happened in and around GH over the last 48 hours," Jason said into his phone as he climbed into the SUV.

"Yes, Stone Cold. The jackal will be right on it," Spinelli answered.

"And Spinelli, I need it fast, Elizabeth has been taken," he said hanging up the phone, regaining his composure. He quickly dialed Max, giving him orders to pick up the Corinthos and Morgan boys and take them to the airport. Then he dialed Sonny.

"I've sent Max to pick up the kids, you need to take Carly and go to the island, Elizabeth has been kidnapped." There was a long dead pause in the conversation as if neither had prepared for this moment. Being faced with the real thing was so much harder than the conversations they had had about the strategies they hoped they would never need.

"Ok," Sonny said. "But, after I get them settled I'm coming back." Jason was saving all his energy to find Elizabeth, he just didn't have it to fight Sonny on this trivial matter.

"Fine," Jason said closing his phone. He raced back to the penthouse and when he got there Spinelli had four screens replaying images from the days at the hospital.

"Ah, Stone Cold. I talked to the Maternal One's gloomy guard and he informed me that the last place she had been seen were the lavatories so I focused my search in and around said location. While nothing happens in the hallway, these are from the outside of the building," he said pointing at one screen that was playing at a slower speed. Jason studied the screen, the kidnapper had made a bridge from the window and was carrying something, Jason assumed was Elizabeth, across into the other building, minutes later the picture became distorted by wind and debris before clearing.

"Was that a…" Jason asked trailing off.

"It would appear that our mastermind escaped on a helicopter, yes." Spinelli said. Jason began pacing the room, it had been over an hour since Elizabeth was taken they were losing time and the kidnapper was using cheap Hollywood techniques.

"This isn't one of the families, this was dumb and stylized and reckless. They could've lost her and the families don't work like that they'd want the bargaining chip, this was personal. This was…"

"Samantha," Spinelli answered.

When Elizabeth woke up she found herself in complete darkness. There was no way to tell where she was or how long she'd been there. She tried to keep herself calm, knowing that she could lose the baby at any moment. She searched her surroundings for any flicker of hope for escape or an idea of where she was to settle her wandering, fearful thoughts. When she tried to move she realized she was handcuffed to what seemed to be a pipe, or pole. She could hear voices from outside the room and within seconds she was covered in blinding light which soon faded back into the darkness. She could feel someone else moving around in the room. The person reached up for a light.

"See, less powerful," the woman sneered.

"Sam," Elizabeth said disgusted.

"You were so haughty that night, prancing around showing off your pregnancy and the man you'd stolen from me. Even Lucky, who I thought hated you as much as I did, skipped town without me, because he was in still in love with you," she said moving to grab Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth recoiled from her touch. Sam walked away from her and picked up the gun sitting in the chair. "You know, I could kill you now and roll your body off a cliff," Sam said. "But what would that serve? No, from the moment I found out you were carrying Jason's little girl, the child that should've been mine…" she began, trailing off. "You see, I'll frame Lucky for the kidnapping, and in three months I'll drag your dead body back to Port Charles and be hailed a hero, for saving your little girl, _my_ little girl. Jason and I will get back together, we'll ship your bastard off to boarding school somewhere far far out of my sight and I'll raise Jake and_ my_ little girl," she said smiling. Elizabeth had never felt quite so sick.

"You're crazy." She said. "That's your grand plan Sam? Don't you see you'll never get away with this, Jason will find me and he will kill you. God, stealing my child, it's not even original. If you let me go, right now and run, you might make it"

"Stupid bitch," Sam spat slapping Liz across the cheek with the butt of the gun. Elizabeth's hand flew up from the pain and was covered in blood from the split across her cheek. "You are in no position to make 

threats. I would be careful if I were you Elizabeth," she said punctuating every word. When Elizabeth's hand went up Sam noticed the engagement ring and ripped it off her hand. "This should be mine," she said putting the band on her finger. Elizabeth tried to hold on to it and tried to hold on to the tears that threatened to spill when it left her, but it was a loosing battle on both fronts. Sam left the room laughing.

Elizabeth placed her hand over her stomach. She felt helpless but she had no doubt that Jason would find her, she just had to hold on. _He's coming_ she said to herself and her unborn child _we just have to be here for him to find, both of us._ She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes trying to calm her emotions and reserve her energy. There was no telling what was in store with Sam at the helm.

Back in Port Charles Sonny had taken Carly and all the kids to the island and made it back. Jason was assembling a team to head to the island house Sam had been building with the money from the Haunted Star.

"Spinelli, I need you to stay here and keep looking for anything. If they're not there, I need to know where to go next," he said as he Max, Milo, and Jamie began to leave.

"Sonny, you need to stay too, keep an eye on the kid, this is my fight," he said as the older man began to follow. Sonny nodded knowing that this was Jason's way of saying he would just get in the way, he was past his prime.

The group left and was on the deserted island in an hour. They were careful not to make a sound as they entered the compound, but it was desolate. No one had touched this place; it was completely empty, barren.

"Spinelli, there's nothing here," Jason said angrily into the phone, they were wasting time, time that Elizabeth and their daughter didn't have.

"I'm sorry Stone Cold, it seemed like the most probable location for her dastardly deeds," the techie said sadly.

"Do you have anything else?"

"Not on the Sinister Samantha, but it seems Lucky Spencer's account is being tapped from two locations. Lucky, as you know, is in Louisiana but there have been withdrawals from a location in Boulder, Colorado."

"Have you pulled up any surveillance?" Jason asked signaling the group back to their vehicles.

"Yes and traffic cameras show us the route directly to Sam's compound."

"I need an address Spinelli," Jason said as he raced back to the plane. By the time the reached Boulder Elizabeth would have been gone for twelve hours, Jason felt like he was racing after the impossible and feared that when he finally reached his destination all he would find was her body.

"I've sent maps to everyone's phone. I've also frozen the account and all linked ones."

"Good Spinelli," Jason said. "Thanks," he added hanging up the phone.

When Sam re-entered the room hours later Elizabeth was sitting peacefully in the corner, humming to herself. She refused to sleep, but had calmed herself. Sam rolled her eyes disdainfully as she walked over and kneeled down beside the woman.

"You know," Sam said pulling a knife out of her pocket. "I haven't decided if I'm going to feed you, or keep you alive much longer," she said placing the knife across her cheek. Elizabeth winced as it made contact with the cut from earlier. "There is part of me which would enjoy watching you starve to death, losing your baby, and then yourself." Elizabeth had learned her lesson and refused to rise to the bait or antagonize Sam. "Nothing to say?" Sam pushed. Elizabeth turned to look at her and slowly shook her head. "Good," Sam said beginning to walk away. Then Elizabeth whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said, barely audible.

"What was that?" Sam said spinning around.

"I'm sorry that you are in so much pain," Elizabeth repeated. "I'm sorry that my happiness meant that other's lives had to be torn apart." It was as if something snapped in Sam, she raced towards Elizabeth breathing heavily and held the knife to her throat. Inching it close and closer almost piercing her skin. Elizabeth was caught off guard by the sudden attack, her heart raced and her tears stained and stung her cheek. It took all of her strength not to lose consciousness as her body began to tremble. She had to stay wake, if she lost consciousness she lost control. Sam glared at her, and for a moment, Elizabeth was sure that all of her effort to save her child would be lost, that she would be killed right then. Then Sam dropped the knife.

"Don't pity me," she said eerily calm after her outburst. "I'm sorry for you Elizabeth, I am sorry that you have so mistakenly believed that Jason loves you, and I am sorry that you will have to die for it." Sam walked away mumbling to herself, enraged. Elizabeth's body was suddenly wracked with pain, what she had thought was only a dull pain from her position had turned into a sharp ache in her abdomen. She placed her hand over her stomach as she trembled. She was afraid to know what was happening, but the nurse inside her took over as she slid her hand into her pants and felt the sticky wetness that she knew was her own blood. Elizabeth's tears flowed of their own volition now, her sorrow, her pain, none of it was important and her brain began to whirl independent of the emotion. She knew that every moment she spent there she was losing the life she carried inside of her, the little girl Jason would've doted on, the daughter she planned to name after her best friend who had been taken from the world too soon, the little sister Cameron was so excited to meet. She would've broken her own wrist to escape the shackles if she didn't think that it would cause even more stress to the little girl who clung so hopelessly to what little life she had left. Elizabeth was so frantically concerned with the pain and her ensuing miscarriage that she couldn't hear the commotion just outside the doors.


	11. The End

**The End**

Elizabeth couldn't be sure how long it took Sam to come rushing back into the room, moments, minutes, hours, they all seemed to take up the same amount of space in her mind now. However, eventually Sam did run back into the room with another man and began to unlock Elizabeth's handcuffs pulling her up to her feet. Then Sam noticed the blood and dropped her arm.

"What have you done?" Sam said disgusted. "You're useless to me now." The man looked at Sam confused. "Leave her," Sam said as she raced out of the room. Elizabeth placed her hand on the wall and tried to walk to the door. Something about being freed opened up her senses; she could hear the scuffle outside and the eerie silence that followed it. As she neared the door it swung open letting in light. The strong arms she'd been waiting for instantly appeared at her side. She clung to him, tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she rambled. "I tried, I--," but she wasn't able to finish, finally her body felt safe enough to rest, safe enough to began repairing itself, safe enough to let go of consciousness.

The week Elizabeth laid in General Hospital still and lifeless were the most frightening days Jason had ever had to live through. He brought the boys back from the island and tried to explain as best he could what happened and why mommy was sleeping for so long. After the fourth day Jason nearly cracked, terrified that the doctors were wrong, that she would never wake up. Epiphany walked in on him sitting next to Elizabeth with tears running down his face, begging her to come back to him. He apologized for not being there and swore that this would never happen again, that he would let go, he would leave for good this time, his life would never touch her, never hurt her ever again if she just came back for the boys. Of course, while the mother nurse sympathized his position, she gave him a sound thrashing for even thinking that leaving her and those boys was what Elizabeth wanted. After that Jason returned to his stoic place beside Elizabeth's bed, waiting, always waiting for some small flicker of life. Finally on the tenth day Elizabeth awoke with a start. She recoiled back and took in her surroundings. When she saw Jason she began to cry hysterically. As soon as she woke up alarms and beeping started going off all around the room.

"I'm so sorry Jason, I was so calm for so long," she said looking down at her hands. "I just, I don't know, I lost it and I lost our baby, I'm so sorry." Jason was unsure how to handle this so he just got into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Her tears and sorrow shook her entire body.

"It's okay, everything is fine now, you didn't lose the baby," he said. That just made her cry more.

"But don't you see, it is my fault. I taunted her and I apologized to her, I wouldn't let Jamie come in the bathroom with me, I did this and I couldn't save our little girl--,"

"I'm not just saying that I don't blame you. Although, none of what happened is in any way your fault. Sam was a monster. I'm saying that you didn't lose the baby," he explained looking up to Dr. Lee for help as Elizabeth's team of doctors and friends came in.

"You're still very much pregnant, Elizabeth," Kelly said smiling.

"But," Elizabeth responded staring at them all with bloodshot eyes. "that's not possible, I was only in my sixth month, there was so much blood."

"Yes, well. That's one strong little girl you have in there. You shouldn't still be pregnant, all of medicine is against you, but sometimes medicine is wrong," Kelly said with a slight shrug.

"With you in the coma we were able to perform a few intra-uteral exams and procedures, the rest we'll have to asses when she comes out. This isn't going to be easy, you have two and a half more months," Robin added.

"You're on strict bed rest for your final trimester. For most people we would suggest remaining in the hospital for that time, but Jason has assured us that you will get the best care possible and be in every week for a check on your progress," Kelly explained.

"You've done so good Elizabeth and that little girl has had quite the fight, we promise to get you the rest of the way," Robin finished giving her friend a squeeze of the hand before both doctors and their colleagues left the room. Elizabeth laid her head on Jason's chest. He was careful not to cover or touch any of the cords attached to her. They sat there silently for a moment each one ecstatic to be together again, that one day felt like months, years, ages. They let the calm happiness wash over them.

"You said Sam _was_ a monster," Elizabeth said. "Does that mean she's…"

"Yes," Jason said simply. "She can never hurt you again,"

"Part of me is relieved," she said carefully picking her words. "The other part of me is really sad for her,"

"That's what makes you, you," he said. Elizabeth simply nodded, she knew that it was all too fresh for him to know how he felt and far too soon to share it. She pulled in close to his chest and drifted off to sleep after promising to wake up soon this time.

The next two months passed by slowly. Elizabeth was going a bit stir crazy and the boys missed having their mom be the one to pick them up and drop them off as well as go to the park and other places with them. Jake often slept in the bed with Elizabeth and Jason and Cameron obsessively checked to make sure Elizabeth was still at home whenever he came into the penthouse. Every once in a while the little boy would walk up to his guard with big eyes and ask "no more bad people, right?" It broke Jamie's heart to think that he'd failed at his job of keeping the bad people away from the family. However, Jason assured him that while he was giving him a partner to make sure that everything stayed calm, it was in no way his fault that Elizabeth was taken. Sam had been desperate and angry; she would've gotten to Elizabeth somehow, sometime.

It was three in the morning when Elizabeth's contractions hit, at first she ignored the discomfort and tried to continue sleeping. Then she sat up in bed turning on the light to look at the clock. She carefully timed her contractions waiting for them to be bad enough to wake Jason, they were still seven minutes apart when she tapped him, but the pain had started increasing in intensity.

"Jason," she whispered. "Jason, I'm in labor," she said. At that he shot up instantly sobered.

"What, how long? I'll grab the bags and pull the car around. Do we have the wheel chair?" he asked jumping out of bed. He woke Rose as they left telling her to bring the boys when they were awake. When they arrived at the hospital Jason was angry with her for not waking him sooner and she was so focused on the contractions that all she could do was nod at him. As he led her out of the car her water broke all over his feet. He looked down with wide eyes, as she sat in the wheelchair smiling.

"Come on, Jase, I think she's ready to come out."

It was a few tense, terrible hours before the doctors decided that their hopes for a natural birth weren't going to happen. Jason stood next to Elizabeth's head throughout the cesarean section whispering words of courage and hope to her. He watched as the baby was pulled out, their little girl, and rushed into another room. He saw Elizabeth's face grow worried and fearful as she didn't hear the little girl's cry. He tried to quite her anxiety as his own washed over him. The team that had remained finished 

Elizabeth's procedure and suggested with sad eyes that she try to sleep. Elizabeth gave Jason frightened questioning stares as he kissed her firm on the lips and begged her to get rest. She fought and refused, but eventually her body won out against her mind, she was exhausted and it showed.

Jason felt ripped in two as he ran between Elizabeth's room and the OR where baby Emily was still being worked on. Jason spent the few moments he had to himself calling Carly and Sonny as well as Monica, Nicholas, and anyone else he could think would make a surprise appearance at the hospital. He decided this was no time for visitors, accepted their condolences and they all promised to keep the baby in their prayers. However, no one promised not to come, which is why at eleven in the morning when Emily was finally breathing strongly on her own and Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully sure that her daughter would be okay, Jason stepped out to the waiting room to get some coffee and found them all sitting with balloons and other pink and purple "Welcome to the world," items: teddy bears, blankets, banners, pillows, etc. Jason laughed and shook his head when he saw them.

"You shouldn't have come," he said.

"When has anything you said ever stopped me," Carly said moving to hug him. "How's the princess?" Jason took a deep breath before responding.

"Stable, she's breathing on her own. She's so tiny, but perfect and beautiful," he said. Everyone smiled at him. It was a relieved smile, a cheerful smile, a knowing smile.

"Can we see her or Elizabeth?" Nicholas asked his eyes downcast. He hadn't been around nearly enough for his friend in the last few months, but was trying harder every day to make it up.

"Yes, one at a time please though, she still exhausted from everything, she may be sleeping," Jason said. Any other day he would've tried to keep Nicholas and any reminders of Lucky away from her, but he knew that everything they'd gone through was a part of where they were and that Nicholas would always be Elizabeth's friend, a reminder of youthful exuberance and the best friend she wished could be there, the sister Jason longed to tell how happy he was. Jason stayed with the others, he decided that now that the worst was over and it would be okay to bring the kids over sometime in the afternoon.

When Nicholas got to Elizabeth's room she appeared to be sleeping so he placed the flowers by her side and turned to leave when she called his name.

"Nicholas," she said quietly. He turned and sat beside her.

"Hey there," he said softly.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"I heard that your little girl is doing good."

"Yes, she is. We named her Emily," Elizabeth said watching is expression. "I wanted to tell you the second we thought of it, there was never any question, Jason suggested it… she was just so important to the both of us, and now she'll never be far from our thoughts." Nicholas simply nodded a tear rolling down his face.

"She would've liked that, although she'd say you gave her too much credit, that you should've named the little girl after someone who was more than she was,"

"Yes, she probably would've" Elizabeth said smiling sadly.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been around for you Elizabeth. Things were just--,"

"Hard. Lucky is your brother Nicholas, I understand that you couldn't choose sides,"

"Yes, but Emily would've called me weak, sitting back and watching as he hurt you. She would've gotten in the middle of it, she always wanted you and Jason together, saw it, this future, far before anyone else could,"

"She was an extraordinary person; we can't continue to judge ourselves by her standards."

"A true musketeer, through and through," Nicholas offered.

"Yes she was, although it would appear that the musketeers are no more."

"I think there are still two here. I know it usually split between the brothers and the best friends or the two couples, but I do miss you Elizabeth," he said. At that Elizabeth smiled and put out her hand.

"Two musketeers!" she said as they shook on it. "You should bring Spencer to the penthouse some time, and we can get together." He gave her a look that said _to that mobsters home, I'd rather send him to Switzerland_. Elizabeth sighed as he began to respond to her proposition.

"Well, it's just that I--," she silenced him with her hand.

"That's the catch Nicholas, this grudge you have against Jason, it can't continue. We are a package deal, these are _our_ kids, that little girl with Emily's name and strong heart is _our_ little girl, you cannot love me and my children and hate Jason. You cannot blame him for whatever you blame him for, and accept me. It's all or nothing. Are those suitable terms?" she asked in the most professional voice she could muster. He simply nodded. She smiled at him and opened her arms wide for a hug. Nicholas left the room and Jason came in with presents from the others.

"Have you seen her?" Elizabeth asked excitedly. Jason nodded.

"She's so beautiful," He added coming to take her hand in his.

"Did they, do you, is she--,"

"She's fine, out of the woods, you both will be able to go home tomorrow. They just want to keep an eye on her, if you feel up to it we can go see her…" he said. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she made to step out of the bed. He stopped her and pulled over a wheel chair. She begrudgingly got in as they headed to pediatrics.

Elizabeth picked up the little girl slowly smiling as she saw the patch of dark hair on her head and the pair of blue eyes staring up at her. Jason took in the scene around him and felt like the luckiest man on the planet, he had Elizabeth and their children, he had a life and dreams that he never thought he would. Sure things would be hard and frightening at times, but they would get through it together, for theirs was a forever love.


	12. Epilogue: Forever Love

**A Forever Love**

_Five months later…_

Elizabeth stood outside the large doors of the Metro Court ball room. Ever the frantic mother, she kneeled down to straighten Cameron and Jake's suit jackets.

"Honey, you remember what to do right?" she asked nervously. Cameron simply nodded but when she gave him a questioning look he answered.

"I walk with Jake, then wait for daddy to take the rings, then I go sit next to Grams,"

"Good job, honey," she said smiling brightly.

She took a deep breath and calmed down. Everything was perfect and yet she still felt anxious and worried, she hadn't been this worked up at her previous weddings, then again it had never been Jason waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She stood up as she heard the light music they had chosen begin. Robin stepped forward and sent little Cristina through the doors. A few moments later Jake and Cameron followed. Jason smiled as Jake tugged on his brother's hand and the two of them scurried off to their seats. Robin walked next, escorted by Spinelli. She wore a sleeveless satin floor length gown in silver, she squeezed Elizabeth's hand and smiled as she left. Carly and Sonny followed the pair down, Carly was wearing the same dress as robin, but hers was navy. The Metro Court was decorated in the same colors with small white lights fixed to the ceiling; a Midnight Winter Wonderland. Sonny took his place ahead of Spinelli as Carly stood behind Robin. Finally the song stopped, it was an earth shattering void of sound as Jason looked up and the doors opened. Elizabeth smiled giddily yet warmly at him as the chords of her wedding march began.

Elizabeth was wearing a cream colored satin gown that was long sleeved with a plunging back. Her hair was slightly tousled and off to the side leaving her back completely bare. Jason thought she looked like a goddess, womanhood personified, and perfect in everyway. Elizabeth finally felt like a woman, a grown up. She had never felt this calm and yet excited at her previous weddings. With Rick she was trying to run away, to be someone she wasn't and with Lucky she had been chasing a fairytale, trying to recapture her youth. Now, she felt wholly and completely herself, an adult, ready and willing to promise herself to Jason, forever.

Everyone stood and stared at Elizabeth as she walked, herself, proudly down the aisle. When she reached Jason the priest motioned for everyone to sit as he began.

"Marriage is the most sacred heavenly union of two souls on this Earth. I have no doubt that these two people come together from complicated pasts with an understanding of how difficult and trying such a union can be. There can be no question to their dedication and love for each other, something which I believe is better told by them," he said leading into their person vows.

"Jason," Elizabeth began. "You have been a friend to me for years, even when I wasn't a friend to you. When I ran from you and your life, you gave me the space and time I needed to grow into the woman I am today. You have always given me a choice, and today in front of everyone important to our lives, I choose you, forever. I am sorry that my choices have taken time away from us, that our children missed time with you, and I vow an eternity at your side making up for lost time," Jason smiled at her as she squeezed his hands.

"I love you in a way that I have never loved anyone else," he began, staring deep into her eyes as if she was the only person in the room. "A way that I didn't know existed before you were in my life and I vow to spend every day, at your side, trying to be all that you deserve," he finished as Elizabeth smiled her 

eyes tearing up. His words were always simple, straight forward and yet powerful and beautiful. The priest began again.

"Elizabeth, do you take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear before God to be true to him, to love, cherish, and honor him, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," she said smiling.

"Jason, do you take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear before God to be true to her, to love, cherish, and protect her, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," he answered.

"Please exchange rings, and in doing so repeat after me… with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Elizabeth said, tears falling, as she slipped the ring onto Jason's fingers.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jason said as he put the ring on Elizabeth's finger. He put his hand to her cheek to wipe a tear from her eye.

"If there is anyone present who has reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Elizabeth felt as though she was holding her breath, waiting for someone to wake her up from this dream. Then the moment passed and the priest continued and Elizabeth remembered to breathe. "With the power vested in me by the state of New York and the Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jason leaned in slowly capturing her lips then pressed forward kissing harder with more passion until the priest cleared his throat. They stepped apart and waited.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan," the priest said smiling. Elizabeth could barely contain her joy or think clearly, she smiled so widely it hurt as Jason grinned and pulled her close to him.

**So that's it... I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel or just start a new story. Review and help me decide...Sorry for the random hiatuses... I kept getting distracted by life. I hope everyone likes the story. Yesterdays scenes (as well as fridays) really made me want to put the rest of this up. I love Jason and Liz and it's really nice to see them on the screen again... Okay, so as I said...review. Oh and for everyone who has been reviewing... thanks! a million times thanks! I just love getting feedback and responding to said feedback...**


End file.
